Just another case?
by THUNDER BRAT
Summary: What if a case gets Emily close to the daughter she gave up in adoption? How can Hotch help if she won't tell him? How does the team deal with a school of endangered Teenagers and daughter? Can the team deal with recent encountered problems? Case with H/P
1. Chapter 1

**OK i know i have other stories going on and i won't forget them but I just needed this idea out there. Please tell me if you think this is important. Also I need to say I know that Emily's age doesn't match but I'm changing it a little just to say she did have the child (daughter) from Demonology and gave her up in adoption. Please tell me if you are interested. Also I am going to make the team a big part of this.**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!  
**

Just another Case?

Chapter 1**  
**

The whole team except Hotch and JJ were gathered around the bullpen talking about their plans for the weekend.

"I have no plans." said Reid with a slight smile

"Well I have a hot date tonight, what about you, princess. Is the boss taking you out?" asked Morgan looking at Emily

Hotch and Emily had been dating for a while now. They would act as if they were just coworkers at work. But the team knew about them. They had told them at a casual team night out.

Emily smiled at Derek's question and answered playfully "Maybe, maybe not? I guess you'll never know."

Before Morgan or anyone else could say anything JJ called out, "Sorry guys, conference room in 5?"

They all nodded and watched as she went in and told Hotch the same thing.

The team headed to the conference room and all took their usual seats.

JJ as usual didn't take a seat she simply stood up with the monitor's remote.

JJ took in a deep breath and began, "OK, this case is in Monterey California, this kids are used high life style. This is Mary age 15, and her boyfriend Jesse age 16, this is Selena age 14, and her boyfriend Oscar age 14, and Britney age 15 and her boyfriend James 17. The couples went missing then two days later the boys are found dead in a body of water. Then the girls are found in the streets a day after them."

"How were they killed?" asked Rossi as he tried taking in the victim's young ages.

"All the boys were beaten to death. They did have some defensive wounds. They were all dead when they were thrown in the water. The girls, they were drowned. They have several cuts but no sexual abuse. They were sedated though. They were then thrown on the streets." JJ said still looking at the boys. As one of the boys had blond hair and blue eyes with a smile that reminded her of her own son. (James)

Emily couldn't help but always think of her own daughter every time there was a case that included kids. The team still didn't know about her 15 year old daughter. She knew that where ever her daughter was she would be safe. But when cases like this happened she couldn't help but think about what could have happened if she had kept her and not given her up in adoption. She sighed and asked, "Where, were the kids taken from?"

JJ snapped out of her own thoughts and answered, "All three couples were very into sports and school sprit they all had just gotten out of practice and they walked home."

Morgan looked at the screen and thought about how the girls looked so young, so fragile, and also were very cute for their ages. "What sports?" he asked

"Mary was a cheerleader" JJ began putting up a picture of a young girl, short, straight, black hair and a tan completion. "Jesse he played basketball" she said pulling up the picture of a young boy with wavy, black hair and a tan complexion as well.

"Selena played soccer" she said taking down the pictures of Britney and Jesse. She put up a picture of a young girl with dark brown, wavy hair and a light complexion. "Oscar played basketball as well." she said pulling up a picture of a boy with short, brown hair and a tan complexion.

"Britney was also a cheerleader," she said taking down the pictures of Selena and Oscar. She pulled up a picture of a blond, white girl. "And last James, played football" she said pulling up the picture of the boy that looked like Henry to her

"Were they friends?" asked Rossi

"I don't know. We could find out." JJ answered still think of her own child

"Wheels up in 10" said Hotch walking up to his office.

The team all made their way to the plane. They all were all wrapped up in their own thoughts.

Emily and Hotch both sat next to each other in front of JJ and Reid. While Morgan and Rossi sat in across from them.

"Do they know if any other kids are missing?" asked Hotch

"None all the young couples are taken two days from the discoveries of the girls to the disappearance of the couples." JJ answered

"Have Garcia look up all on the kids, why them?" Hotch asked

"What I don't understand is why? Why do they 'boyfriends and girlfriends' if they are so young?" Rossi asked

"Come on Rossi, do tell me you didn't have a high school girlfriend?" asked Morgan

"I did but not at such a young girlfriend. These girls are 14 and 15 and the boys are older except for one." Rossi explained

"That's high school." said JJ

The team began to relax a little more now.

They had to get ready they would be landing soon. They needed to interview teenagers and grieving parents and siblings.

**Review and tell me what you think? good or bad i won't know unless you tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK I know i don't have many people reading and reviewing but i hope that changes soon please? I hope so the more reviews the faster i will update? Please Review**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT CHLOE, DAMIAN, SAM, EDGAR, MADISON, AND STEVEN **

JUST ANOTHER CASE?

CHAPTER 2

The team landed and they all decided to make their way to the police station before going anywhere else. The team all introduced themselves to the sheriff and all the other police officers, once they arrived.

They had a large, neat and fancy room all ready for them. The room had a clip board and a TV in the corner. The team all gathered around the large table. They spread out all the case files. Reid began pining up the map and the pictures if the victims.

"OK, class and practice should be ending right now, so Prentiss, Rossi, and Morgan you all come with me to talk to the other kids." Hotch said "JJ, talk to the press and find out what they know. Reid work on victim logy... No never mind come with us. You are after all the youngest they might feel conforble around you. We'll meet here in... Let's say an hour?"  
They all nodded and each headed out in their own way. JJ began calling the press and talking to them.  
Hotch, Emily, Rossi, Reid and Morgan all got into a SUV. Hotch took the driver's seat, Emily the passenger's, and Rossi, Reid and Morgan took the back seats.

"Prentiss, I think you can take the cheerleaders." Hotch said focused on the road

"Cheerleaders?" asked Emily

"Yeah, well you're a women they'll feel more confident." Hotch clarified

"I think it'll be better if we all stay together. This kids are used might feel more conferrable after all the school also has security shrouding it." Rossi said

"You're right. I guess we can all go." Hotch said

Once they had finally arrived at the high school they decided to park in the front.  
"Are you kidding, me?" Morgan asked getting out of the car and looking at the High School

They finally arrived at the school, it was getting late it was also getting dark.

The school was huge and luxuries. It almost looked like a country club. How could they have ever missed it? It was huge and looked nothing like a high school. At the side was a TV that announced the school's upcoming events.

"That's private school for you." answered Rossi

"Trust me, it's the same." said Emily said looking at the school

"Oh, yeah Prentiss you were a private school girl, right?" Morgan asked she nodded and saw six kids walking through the green grass, tiring to avoid the sprinklers with loud laughs, and playful hugs. They all seemed to be in couples. All three girls wore a cheerleading outfit. The team could see them perfectly.

The girl on the right had shoulder length, straight, black hair. She had glasses and a tan complexion. The boy chasing her was taller than her; he had black short, spiky, hair. He was wearing a soccer uniform.

The girl on the left was the shortest in height. She had wavy, brown hair with blonde highlights and a light complexion. The boy with her was shorter than the other boys but was still taller than her. He had brown hair and had visible braces. He was wearing a basketball uniform.

The last couple were running and laughing in the middle. The girl had very curly hair and light colored. She was white and had big brown eyes. The boy was taller than her; he had light colored eyes, and short dark hair. He was wearing a football uniform.

"Hey, kids! Where are you all going?" Asked Derek bringing the kids back from their fun

"We're going home what about you?" asked sarcastically the boy on the right.

"We just came to ask you all a few questions. We're from the FBI. I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner; this is SSA Emily Prentiss, SSA David Rossi, SSA Derek Morgan, and Dr. Reid." Hotch said introducing the team and each showing their badges.

"I'm Chloe this is my boyfriend Damian, this is Sam or Samantha and her boyfriend Edgar" The girl in the middle began with herself then to the right then to the left. "This is Madison and her boyfriend Steven." After she ended the introduction she looked at Hotch with a sexy yet playful smile and said, "So, how can we help you?" she then smiled

Hotch would have usually said something about acting responsible and mature but the smile she gave him was shy but confident. The smile that he had only ever seen on his girlfriend on Emily. Hotch just smiled at his own thoughts and at the girl for hitting on him when most would on Morgan or Reid. She blushed which made Hotch want to laugh but he just went back to his normal non smiling self and said, "Would you all mind coming with us to the police station? We need to ask you about the recent deaths."

"I didn't know any of them." Edgar said

"I have to go and babysit so I'm out! Bye babe. Bye princess, bye you, see you man," The Steven said looking at, Madison, then at Chloe, then to Sam then to Damian and just giving a nod of agreement towards Edgar.

"OK we only need to talk to you if you agree we have nothing against you." Morgan said as both boys waited for an Okay.

"I have nothing against you either, handsome." Sam said smiling at Derek

"OK, so what if we go to the police station and later we take you princesses home, and you my man." Derek said smiling at the young girls and then looked at Damian.

"It's cool; I can take care of myself and my girl." Said Damian hugging Chloe and giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek

"That's it!" Rossi snapped

"What?" asked Prentiss as they all wondered

"He's going to protect her, he's testing them. He wants to see if they will defend the girls. That's why the guys had defensive wounds." Rossi answered

The rest of the team thought about it and it did make sense. The kids just looked at them wondering.

They all began walking to the SUV that they all had to fit in now. Emily thought about it and asked, "Don't you have to tell your parents? Tell them you're going to be late or something?"

"No, my dad is on a business trip, he should be back by Sunday" Chloe answered

"What about your mom?" asked Reid not thinking about it

"Uhhm, well my mom died when I was only a year old." Chloe said obviously not wanting to touch the subject much.

"Sorry." Emily said quietly. Then asking, "What about you?"

"Well, my mom left about two years ago with an officer. And my dad is the vice president to the Chloe's dad's company so his not here either." Sam said bluntly

"My dad, died a few years ago and my mom is a lawyer so she is out as well." Madison

"I texted them." said Damian

The team and the kids drove off into the police station they needed to know more about the victims. And about who the possible next victims might be? And as well what he does with them?

**OK so what did you think? I'm i going to fast? to slow? OK? anything wrong? Remember the names they just might be important or not.** REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all who have review and alerted this story. I will try to update sooner. And Fernanda (MExICaN PoWEr) this chapter is for you, and thanks for telling me every day on the phone and at school and McDonald's, to update. Review!  
**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!  
**

**Chapter 3  
**

Once they all arrived at the police station, they looked at the kids and saw that they were far too calm for being interrogated by the FBI.

The kids changed, and then they were all separated.

Chloe, she changed into black, skinny jeans and a bright, pink blouse and an open black mid way jacket. She was taken into one of the two interrogation rooms. While she was sitting in the room alone and waiting for a member of team to go in, Hotch and Emily watched her every move. Even if she wasn't a suspect or even a possible victim they needed to know if she would tell them the truth.  
Once Hotch and Emily decided that they should go in she looked just as calm as she did before.

"Chloe Sinclair, like we told you all before all we need is to ask a few questions." Hotch told her

"Well then all you have to do is ask." Chloe said smiling

Emily took a seat in front of her and asked, "You knew the victims?"

Chloe didn't stop making eye contact a neither did Emily while she said, "Yeah, around school, sports and things like that. But not close friends."

"What can you tell us about their personal relationships?" asked Hotch

"Well... Mary was a sophomore and Jesse a junior they started dating this year. They were happy and a cute couple. Selena, she was a freshman... So was Oscar they also started dating this year but they were distant. Mary and Jesse were really close and so were Britney and James but not Selena and Oscar they never did anything together, at school or anywhere." Chloe explained

"How did they act towards each other?" asked Emily

"Mary and Britney would always run up to their boyfriends. They would always go to their games and vice versa. But not Selena or Oscar sometimes they didn't even say 'hi' to each other just smile or not even that." Chloe explained

"Then why didn't they simply break up?" asked Hotch

Chloe looked shocked at him and asked, "Agent... Hotchner?" Hotch noticed the uncertainty and nodded then she continued "Do you have a wife, daughters, sisters, girlfriend,"

"Yes." Hotch said not specifying after all they had to be responsible and professional.

"Then ask any of them of a young love. I'm not going to lie and tell you that what I have is different; I like to think it is but you can't really know. When you love someone especially at my age you think it's forever you don't want to think of the end of it." Chloe said getting glassy eyes

"Why do want cry?" asked Hotch

"Because I knew them they were after all happy. And... Because... I'm not going to lie and act brave... I'm scared. I don't want anything to happen to Damian any of my friends or me. I have enough to deal with." Chloe said letting a single tear fall.

"Like what?" asked Emily

"Nothing that has to do with this." she said nodding towards the files in Hotch's hands

"Okay thank you I think that's all we need. We will be taking all of you home but I think that we won't need any more interviews." Hotch said and Chloe nodded and followed them out.  
Emily couldn't help but look at her she looked so young so fragile. She was young and fragile. As always cases that include children effect the team more but when the ages are so close to her daughter's it's even worse for her. She also thought about how much Chloe was like her, she was in love a young naive love. A love were you dream about the rest of your life of spending your days with that person. A love that eventually breaks your heart and hopes.

As much as Emily thought about her daughter being in a danger she also knew that she was better of somewhere else. Somewhere, were she wouldn't have as much contact with such a horrible reality. She also knew that it was for the best it would be the same as if Chloe had a daughter to raise it wouldn't be the best for the child or the mother. That was the only thing that would make Emily feel better the fact that she knew her daughter would be happy somewhere, maybe with siblings or pets.  
Damian, he decided to change into normal jeans and a white shirt and a school sweater over his shirt. He was taken into the other interrogation room. He also waited in the room, while he waited he sat in the room, Morgan and Rossi watched him as well.

When they decided to go in they saw him look up. Nor Rossi nor Morgan took a seat they both stood there and Morgan asked, "All I want to know is do you know if anyone would follow them?"  
"No, I only knew James and no, he was a good guy. And one hell of a player." Damian said

"Tell us about your girlfriend?" asked Morgan

"Why?" asked Damian

"Simple question, curiosity." answered Morgan

Damian sighed and said, "She's happy, nice, outgoing, fun. She loves to smile. She has the strangest laugh ever it sounds like a Chihuahua and it simply makes you laugh as well. She loves soccer, tennis and cheerleading. She's into the school government. She does a lot of extracurricular activities. And I love her."

"That's a lot of things. Are you sure you love her? How old are you? How old is she?" asked Rossi

"She's 15 and I'm 17" Damian said

"What grade are you in?" asked Rossi

"Senior." he answered

"So this is your last year at school and she either still has 4 or 3 more years to go." Rossi looking at him  
"3 and I know." Damian said

"Ok that's it. Thanks kid you can go now." Rossi said

"That's it? You sat me here for that? Really?" asked Damian

"Yeah, thanks." Rossi said and Damian walked out

"The UNSUB, he didn't know them. He stalked them but not knew. He wouldn't have had to sedate them. These kids are all hooked up. I think this guy is testing their relationship. Think about it. He sedated the girls with No abuse towards them until he drowns them. While the guys are beaten and they did get some good hits in too. I think he has a pattern but it's too soon to now." Rossi explained  
"What kind of pattern?" asked Morgan

"The girls. 15 then 14 then 15 if the next one is 14 then we might have something." Rossi clarified  
"I think these kids are into their relationships way too much. This guy might have noticed that too. He doesn't like it he goes after them. That kid is in love and he is old enough to know what it is." Morgan said as he saw some hint of anger in Rossi's eyes

"But she isn't." Rossi said walking out and Morgan followed him.

Sam changed into a plaid shirt and shorts. While Madison changed into a school jacket and jeans. They both sat in front of JJ. Reid began working on victim logy even though they would need the kid's statements for the victim logy to be accurate.

Damian came in and saw both of them sitting there and before he could say anything Chloe, Hotch and Prentiss came in as well.

Damian saw that Chloe had cried or at least wanted to and walked over to her and simply hugged her. And tried to sooth her as the team noticed that she let her silent tears fall.

"You can all go now a police officer will drive you all to your houses. Thank you very much." Emily said and they all looked at each other and began walking away then Emily said, "Here is my card, if you remember anything or need anything just give me... Us a call." she handed them all a card and they walked away

"We just got something, 14 year old girl and her boyfriend just went missing." JJ said just hanging up her cell phone.

"We have a pattern." said Rossi as he heard JJ

"More than one maybe." Hotch clarified as he looked at the pictures and I formation

**Please Review and tell me what you think so far. Should I continue? REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know kinda short but i wanted to get it out all ready. I will try to update soon and i know so far it's only the case I'm getting close to the H/P and Emily's daughter parts.**

**REVIEW**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! EXCEPT THE VICTIMS AND DAMIAN, CHLOE, SAM, EDGAR, STEVEN, AND MADISON!  
**

**Just another Case?**

**Chapter 4**

The police officer dropped off all of the kids of at their houses and then returned.

"You made sure they, went in, right?" asked Morgan as he saw the officer tale a seat.

"Yeah, the guy he stayed at the girls place and when I dropped off the other girls there were some boys their too." the officer said

"Boys? Or men?" asked JJ thinking the worse possible scenario

"Boys, maybe 16 or 17." the officer answered

"Okay, I want Rossi and JJ goes to the first two victims' homes. Morgan and Reid to the second victims'. And Prentiss you come with me and we'll go to the third victims' homes. Go the girl's families first then the boys." Hotch explained

The team all split up and took an SUV.

Emily got into the passenger's seat while Hotch took the driver's seat and they drove off to the home of 15 year old Britney. The third victim and cheerleader. The car drive was in complete relaxing silence.

Once they reached a red light, Hotch sighed and said, "What's wrong, Em?"

"Wrong? Nothing, why?" asked Emily

"I can see it in your eyes. Something is bothering you. What is it, Emily?" asked Hotch

Emily sighed and realized that she would need to tell Hotch about her daughter soon enough. After the entire only one that knew was Rossi. She said, "Cases like this take a great effect on me Hotch. I know I need to tell you and I will soon enough just promise me that you will understand."

"Of course. You can tell me whenever you're ready. I love you Emily." Hotch said as the light turned green and he drove off

"You live me?" asked Emily realizing it was the first time he said he loved her.

"Yes, I do. You helped me find love again." Hotch said

"I love you too." Emily said and Hotch quickly leaned in a kissed her then focused in the road once again once they got to the home of Britney they asked the family simple questions. Was she stalked? Did she recently meet someone? Was she close to her boyfriend? The only thing they got useful was that  
she spent most of her time with James. They then headed to James' house and asked the same questions and got nothing except that he spent most of his time with Britney.

Once they all regrouped they noticed that Hotch, Prentiss, Rossi and JJ all had the same information, while Reid and Morgan didn't.

"There parents didn't even know that they were in a relationship until there death." Reid explained

"They found the missing couple." JJ said looking tired as she walked in

"That's too soon, are they sure it's the same UNSUB?" asked Hotch

"Yes, same everything except him didn't take his time anymore." JJ answered

"Either our involvement is pushing him or there was another stressor." Hotch said

"We have the profile." Rossi said

"Then let's give it." Hotch said

They gathered all the officer's and Hotch began, "The UnSub..."

"UNSUB?" asked an officer

"Unknown Subject... The UNSUB is male he is around 35-45 he is most likely just list two daughters or two young nieces any sort of young girls ages 14 and 15 they were most likely with their boyfriends at the time of age." Hotch resumed

"The boyfriends might have not defensed them nor were the killers even. He tests' them. He just broke and he is not going down without a fight. He broke down so he is going into a mad rampage. But he won't kill others only couples were the 15 year old girls are in love and the 14 year old girls are simply ok. He will kill them." Rossi finished of

"How long do we have until another couple is taken?" asked an officer?

"If we're lucky until tomorrow." said Morgan

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok Thank you all who are reading specially Fernanda! hahha thanks! Please review and i will be getting to Emily's daughter very soon, this chapter is confusing but important.**

**Please review!**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!  
**

**Just another Case?**

**Chapter 5**

**Damian Austin - 17 football player Chloe's boyfriend**  
**Chloe Sinclair - 15 cheerleader Damian's girlfriend**  
**Samantha Anderson - 15 cheerleader Edgar's girlfriend**  
**Edgar Partridge - 15 soccer Samantha's boyfriend**  
**Madison Painten - 15 cheerleader Steven's girlfriend**  
**Steven - 16 basketball Madison's boyfriend**

At the Police Station

It was almost seven P.M and the team had nothing. They hadn't even had a chance to rest. They spend all night working on the case and they still had nothing. All they knew was that they would be having other young victims soon.

Emily couldn't help but think about the kids they interviewed specially Chloe. She was the perfect age for the UNSUB bit besides that she knew that Chloe was the same age her daughter would be. Emily wanted to make sure that Chloe was safe... That they would all be safe but specially Chloe.  
'Why Chloe?' wondered Emily as she took a seat next to Hotch who was starring at the files like if he didn't all ready know them.

"Hotch, school's out. What if he all ready took some one? The practices should be ending soon too." Emily said bringing him back

"Even if he is on a break down he won't take any body that won't fit his type. If we are lucky and it's not just a coincidence and a 15 year girl and boy..." Hotch began before Emily interrupted  
"Lucky?" Emily questioned bursting in anger, "You think it will be lucky if a 15 year old girl is taken and killed. Is that what you consider lucky...? Sir?"

"Prentiss. That is not what I meant. Prentiss why don't you go take a break and relax. Obviously this case is getting to you." Hotch said completely professional but worrying about Emily in his own way.  
Emily glared at him for a moment as he glared back and then she finally said, "I won't take a break until I know this sick bastard is put in jail."

"Prentiss!" Hotch warned  
Emily simply started looking over the files that she knew already.  
JJ walked in half running half walking. And caught her breath and said, "Those kids we interviewed their missing."

"What?" asked Emily as she felt powerless to safe they but then it hit her, and she asked, "Wait, what kids, there were six?"

At the High School

It was the last period of the day and Chloe, Damian, Madison, Steven, Sam, and Edgar were walking to the only class they all had together.

They had different seats but at least the six had one class in common. Damian had failed it sophomore year so was now repeating it, and so was Steven. While all the rest were sophomores and it was the first time taking the class?

It was science so the tables were set for two people per table. Chloe sat in the front table on the left and next to a window. Sam sat in the table behind Chloe but in the seat furthest from the window. Damian sat in the front table but in the right side closest to the door. Madison and Steven were the only ones that sat next to each other they sat in the back in the right row. Edgar sat in the center of the class room.

But if there is one thing they all did in that class, was IM. They would spend the period in a conversation with all of them.

Steven: Madison has no cell

Sam: Why?

Steven: My dad took it

Damian: Wait, Steven? Your dad?

Steven: No my dad, Madison

Sam: lol

They all heard a giggle that they all knew very well and that had gotten them in trouble before. Chloe was laughing in her seat while trying to cover it up with a cough

Sam: OMG u always laughs

Chloe: I can't help it

Damian: I think it's cute

Edgar: What her laugh... NO

Damian: it's cute and funny

Chloe: ahhhh

Sam: it sounds like dying pig

Damian: no it doesn't

Edgar: I thought they said love is blind not deaf

Sam: lol

They all turned to her and saw her holding in her laugh and as soon as they saw Sam she laughed quietly  
While Chloe was laughing which sounded like whimpering sounds luckily for the boy sitting next to her he had gotten used to it

Damian: that reminds me those agents asked me what I like about Chloe

Steven: what you say?

Damian: I lot of things... Her laugh was in there

Sam: You're deaf but still ahhhh

Steven: ahhh

Chloe: ahhh

Damian: well I do

Steven: what else did they ask?

Damian: about the murders... Chloe... Me

Edgar: good thing I bailed

Sam: I didn't even get interviewed

Chloe: you wanted to?

Sam: yes by that cutie... Agent Derek Morgan

Edgar: what?

Chloe: hahaha and NO

Steven: No what?

Chloe: NO, he is not a cutie

Sam: how dare you

Steven: Sam's right he was fine

Damian: Steven?

Steven: NO, NO it's Madison

Sam: back to Chloe... What's wrong with you?

Chloe: about what?

Sam: You didn't find him just... Rrrrr

Edgar: ok?

Chloe: No, you know who was cute?

Damian: me

Sam: she said cute not hideous

Chloe: he is not hideous and sorry but no

Sam: who

Chloe: the serious one what's his name... Hotch

Sam: ewww

Steven: ewww

Edgar: I'm out this is to girly now

EDGAR PARTRIDGE DISCONNECTED

Sam: lol Edgar is out, but no Chloe he was old

DAMIAN AUSTIN DISCONNECTED

They all turned to see Damian and saw the teacher walking up to him and extending his hands and saying, "Mr. Austin your cell phone."

Damian handed him the phone as they do in high school the teacher took out the battery and gave it to Damian while he put the phone in his pocket

The rest decided to end the conversation there and all pocketed their cell phones. The rest of the period went on as normal.

After school they all gathered in the middle of the class room.

"I don't have practice today so me and Steven are going to go to the arcade." Edgar said

"I want to go." Madison said

"Then let's." Steven said

"ok let's." Madison agreed

"Cheerleading!" Sam and Chloe remedied in union

"Not today I forgot my things anyways." Madison

Steven and Madison left to the arcade and Edgar decided to stay with Sam.

They all waited until the teacher gave Damian his cell phone.  
Once they all changed, Damian was late but Sam and Chloe were just in time.  
After a few hours of practice, the cheerleading squad all left. Except, Chloe and Sam and they went to see Damian and Edgar.

"Hey, let's go. My mom just called and I still have to drop you off." Edgar said as the girls walked in

"Ok." Madison said beginning to hug everybody goodbye

"Guys, I was thinking, Madison and Steven walked and you guys are walking too. That's what the FBI people said not to do. Let's just all walk together." Chloe said worrying

"I have to go. Seriously I'm going to get in trouble." Edgar said apologizing

"Ok, but be careful please." Chloe said

They eventually left and so did all the football players except Damian he got a lecture for being late.

"I want you to run two laps for being late." The couch yelled

Once Damian began running the couch left. The lights soon turned off and Damian and Chloe were the last ones there.

"Ok... Let's go... Sorry!" Damian said catching his breath

They began walking after all it was getting really late.

**Thanks what did you all think? Good or bad? Confusing? Review! **

**THUNDER BRAT (Teresa)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry if last chapter was a bit confusing but i thought it was important! I don't really know anything about adoption files and all that. And yes we are getting to Emily's daughter more and more every chapter! Thank you for reading and Eliezer and the last part of the password thing is for you because you are one obsessed guy for food hahahh! Thank you to all who have reviewed and alerted! please keep the reviews coming!**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! **

"Wait, what kids, there were six." Emily asked

"Chloe and Damian." JJ said softly

Emily couldn't help but feel guilty she had talked to them and now they were missing and if they didn't hurry in a few hours they would be on the list of victims. A list composed of kids. Kids they couldn't save.

"OK, are the autopsy results, for the last couple, here yet?" asked Hotch

"Yeah." JJ said showing him the files

"Read, them." he said walking up to the pictures.

"The cause of death is the same the girl died drowned but sedated and the guy was beaten to death." JJ said

"So why did he kill them sooner?" asked Morgan

"We know it was a psychotic break. But what triggered it." asked Reid

"The girls were sedated with the same amount. That kept the other girls down for days and could have caused the death of her" Rossi said pointing to the latest victim.

"So he injected to much... She had trouble breathing so drowned her?" asked Reid

"Wait! It causes respiratory failures?" asked Morgan

"If the person injected has a young immune system it causes more but if they're older it does cause it but with more time." Reid clarified

"So I say we need to focus on the missing kids. Maybe we can get their friends here soon." Rossi said  
"We need to know as much about, Chloe and Damian as possible. Can we contact their parents...? And then the friends?" asked Hotch

"Yeah, actually Damian's parents are here. And Chloe's dad flew in to spend the day so when they called to ask about Damian he realized that Chloe was not with him. He is also on his way." The sheriff said as they realized he had been there the whole time.

"Rossi you and JJ go talk to his parents. Try to figure out if it's actually and abduction and if it's related." Hotch told them

Rossi and JJ nodded and made their way out to interview Damian's parents.

Hotch got out his phone and then put it on the table on speaker, "You have reached Garcia the, FBI goddess how can I help you." asked Garcia in her usual playful way

"Garcia I need you to look up, Damian Austin and Chloe Sinclair, everything on them. Grades, news reports, competitions, parent's jobs, everything." said Hotch

"Right away boss man... OK, Damian Austin age 17, has played football for four years and all those years they gave gone to championship has been quarterback for two of those years and running back for the other two. Straight A, student has been involved in school and is attending Yale university next year to study medicine. Chloe Sinclair... Nothing... Her file is locked." Garcia said through the phone on the table. While they heard typing.

"What? Why?" asked Morgan

"I... I don't know it's locked it's even more protected then the FBI it's self." Garcia said

"Can you hack in Garcia?" asked Reid

"Let me see... No... ! It's taking me to the Italian government... I can't." Garcia said surprised herself

"Garcia keep trying." Hotch said ending the conversation then turning to the sheriff and asking, "Is her father here?"

"Yeah he got here a few minutes ago and has been fighting for us to let him talk to you all. I thought you might want to wait." the sheriff said

"OK, Prentiss you and I can interview him and also figure out why her file is so protected." Hotch said turning to see Emily staring blankly at the spot JJ had, stood on when she made her announcement.  
Emily just couldn't stop feeling guilty for not protecting her more. And then the call with Garcia made her imagine things.

She couldn't help but think of her own daughter when Garcia mentioned the Italian Government. She knew that her mother had made sure that her name and John's name had been hidden. She also knew that no matter how much she looked or tried to open her daughter's file, she wouldn't be able to.

When Hotch noticed Emily still staring blankly he said, "Prentiss...? Emily?"

"Uhhhh... Oh... Sorry what did you say Hotch?" asked Emily

Hotch wondered what it was that was on Emily's mind and said, "That you and I interview Chloe's father."

Emily nodded and followed Hotch into the main room of the Police Department. In the room stood a man fighting with Officer's. There was a young boy grabbing onto the man's side. And behind him were two men dresses in black and wearing dark sunglasses. Both Emily and Hotch knew from experience that usually men like that her body guards.

"Mr. Sinclair?" asked Hotch walking up to the man arguing with the officer. The officer walked away as soon as they walked up to them.

"Yes. Who are you?" the man asked bitterly but with fear  
"I'm Agent Hotchner and this is Agent Emily Prentiss." Hotch said introducing himself and Emily "We need you to relax Mr. Sinclair..."

"Relax! How do you expect me to relax? My 15 year old daughter is missing. And no one will give me a damn answer." He interrupted with venom in his words and fear in his eyes.  
"Sir, we need you to trust us. We will do all that we can to make sure that we get your daughter and her boyfriend back safe and sound." Emily said trying to assure him.  
He took in a deep breath and looked down at the young boy who had glassy eyes and a small pout. He then looked at them and shook his head slowly and said, "She's my daughter. And all they're telling me to do is relax or wait. How? She's my daughter... Do you have kids?"

"Yes... We have a son." Hotch said scooting in closer to Emily  
He had refereed to Jack as 'their' son before but only to the team or to Jack's school. Every time he said that it made Emily feel excitement in her.

"You have son... Together...? Sorry that's not my business... What would you do if your son went missing and all they told you was to relax and wait?" he asked

"We understand, but right now you can't do much. But you can answer something's for us." Hotch told him

"Whatever you need." he answered

"Does she ever just leave with Damian and not tell anybody?" Hotch asked

"No, she always calls or tells someone." he answered

"Ok, just one more thing. Why can't we access her file?" asked Hotch

He hesitated to answer and then turned around and looked at one of the two men as he said, "Can you please take Evan outside?"

"Yes Sir." he said as the little boy let go of him and looked up then walked to the man  
He then turned back to Hotch and Emily and said, "Sorry, it's just he doesn't know."  
"Know what?" asked Emily

"I... I adopted my kids." He said with a sigh

"Ok, that's perfectly fine. The problem is; why is it locked?" asked Hotch

"I'm not sure, but I do now the file number and password." He said hoping to be helpful

"Ok, what is it?" asked Emily

He thought for a moment then said, "The password is G28473BK217"

"Thank you." Hotch said and both Emily and Hotch went back into the conference room.  
Hotch reached into his picket and once again called Garcia then put the phone on speaker and on the table.

"Yes, boss man?" she answered

"Garcia we have code for you." Hotch said pulling out a post it he had grabbed to write it down.

"Shoot." Garcia said playfully

"G28473BK217" Hotch said

"Ok... It's open... She was adopted?" asked Garcia

"Yes, focus." Hotch said

"Oh, yeah sorry... Oh my god... No... Oh my?" said Garcia confused

"What is it, baby girl?" asked Morgan

"Emily...?" Garcia asked

**Thanks for reading and please review. Suspenseful? Good bad?**

**THUNDER BRAT (Teresa)**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK here you all go! Thanks so much for all the reviews! They make me update fast and they made my day! Oh and yes you were right csiluver99! hahah thanks! Oh and Fernanda sorry i forgot about you last chapter thanks for telling me (Threatening) every day to update! Oh and poor Elizer what he ever do to you? Thnks again for the reviews! Keep them coming, they make me update faster!**

**I DON NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT CHLOE, DAMIAN, SAM, EDGAR, MADISON, AND STEVEN!**

"Emily?" Hotch asked as he saw Emily looking at the phone with fear.

Emily just starred at the phone waiting for Garcia to continue. Everything was connecting. Either it was one big coincidence or... She knew what it also could be and fear ran all over her body. Fifteen years ago she had Matthew to help her and now he was gone. So many memories ran in her mind.

After what felt like long minutes, the silence finally ended with Garcia, in tears saying, "Ahhwww sweetie... Emily please?"

"What is it Garcia." Hotch asked roughly as he walked over to Emily who still hadn't moved.  
Garcia was silent. The team was silent once again.

Emily felt like her legs were going to give out in her. She couldn't stand the silence anymore, but she was afraid about Garcia's answer.

Emily took in a deep breath and asked shakily, "Garcia... She's my...?"

The team all turned to see Emily. Hotch was standing arm's length from her, and just couldn't move. He had never seen her scared before. The worst he had ever seen her was when the death of her friend had happened. But at that moment she looked worse, tears were threatening to fall any second and her eyes held fear in them.

"Yeah... Sweetie?" Garcia answered knowing Emily couldn't finish the question yet.  
Emily at that moment her legs gave out on her.

Hotch noticed just in time. He grabbed Emily before she hit the ground.

"Emily!" Hotch screamed

"What happened? Emily...? Someone say something?" Garcia said in tears

"It's okay, baby girl Hotch's got her!" Morgan said

"What? Why? Emily…?" Garcia said and no one answered because still no one knew anything

Emily hadn't even noticed that her legs had given out on her. She felt Hotch's arms around her, and heard him yelling.

JJ walked in with her phone in her hand and said, "They found Chloe's cell phone next to some footprints... Emily!"

Rossi knew exactly what Emily and Garcia were both crying about. Emily had told her about her daughter on the case, were her friend was killed.

Rossi turned and saw Emily crying on Hotch's shoulder. He was rubbing his hand on her back trying to calm her down. He knew that right now they had to focus on getting Chloe and Damian back safely. He couldn't even think what would happen if they were too late.

"Hotch you and Reid go check it out. Morgan the other kids should be here go interview them. JJ make sure that the press, don't get a hold of the names of the kids. Garcia focus... Cross-reference everything you can; teachers, couches, nurses, janitors anything that has access to kids." Rossi ordered. He walked up to Emily and Hotch, and nodded for Hotch to go. He quickly grabbed Emily and as if she didn't notice she silently cried on his shoulder, while Hotch couldn't leave.

"Go, on Hotch. We need to find these kids... Fast!" Rossi told them all

As much as Hotch wanted to know why she was crying, he knew that he had to focus. JJ walked out making calls. Reid left to the Parking lot to wait for Hotch. Morgan went outside to look for the kids.  
The last people in the conference room were Emily and Rossi. He sat Emily down and he kneeled down in front of her.

"She's my...Dau..." Emily cried softly

"I know. Hey we'll find her and then you'll see for yourself how beautiful she is. Heck look, she has a boyfriend that we know for a fact adores her. Emily...?" Dave said whipping the tears from her eyes, "I know you would want Hotch to be the one here for you but, he has to bring her back safely ok?"

Emily took a deep breath and whipped her tears. She then stood up and fixed her jacket and hair then said confidently, "I shouldn't have done that. Right now, you're right we need to focus on getting this bastard and bringing... Them back safely." Emily said not trusting herself to say either name.

"Ok, then what do you say we go help Morgan interview the kids?" asked Rossi

Emily nodded and went to the main room. Emily saw Mr. Sinclair sitting in a chair with his face in his hands. Beside him was the little boy in a deep sleep. Emily couldn't take her eyes off of him but as soon as he made a movement she quickly turned around.

On the other side of the room was Sam. She was pacing around the room.

"Hey, why don't you talk to her and I'll go help Morgan?" asked Rossi

"Yeah, go ahead." Emily reassured him

Rossi nodded and went into one of the interrogation room with Morgan.

"Have you gone in yet?" asked Rossi as Morgan starred at the boy in the conference room

"No, not yet. How's Em?" asked Morgan

"Let's focus on this." Rossi said turning to see Edgar sitting in the chair with his head in his hands on the table.

Morgan and Rossi went into the interrogation room. Edgar looked up.

"Edgar Partridge, we need to know exactly what happened before they disappeared." Morgan said

"Damian was late to practice so he had to stay after everybody to run laps. I had to go, and I was still going to drop Sam off so we left... Chloe was worried about us walking alone. She said we should've walked together. We didn't listen." Edgar said flustered

"It's not your fault. Why was he late to practice?" asked Rossi

"We were IMing each other in class, he got caught so the teacher took his phone." Edgar said shaking his head

"Ok, one more thing, your girlfriend?" asked Morgan

"What about her?" asked Edgar

"You walked her home, why?" asked Morgan

"Because I love her... I didn't want her to walk alone." Edgar said

"Ok, you can go now kid." Rossi said opening the door

Edgar walked out and took a seat. Morgan and Rossi both walked silently to the other interrogation and saw that Emily was still just watching Sam react.

"You haven't gone in?" asked Rossi

"No." Emily answered

"Let's go in Em. I'll go with you." Morgan said

Emily nodded and walked in. Sam was pacing the interrogation room; she looked up and saw both Agents so took a seat.

Emily couldn't stop thinking about Chloe. What if they didn't get to her in time? She would have failed her daughter in the only way she could help. When she Sam all she thought was that she knew her daughter better than she did. Better than she ever might.

"Samantha, we have a few questions for you." Morgan said noticing that Emily wasn't going to say anything

"Anything!" Sam quickly answered

"Ok, do you and Chloe have a good relationship?" asked Morgan

"Yes, she's my best friend since she was four and I was five." she answered with a sad smile

"You're older?" asked Morgan

"Yeah by a few months." Sam said wiping a tear that fell

"What about Damian?" asked Morgan

"He's a nice guy. He really cares about her. I wouldn't say his, the cutest guy. She has really bad taste in guys, after all she thought Ho... Never mind." She said blushing lightly against her darker skin

"Who? Hotch?" Morgan asked with a genuine smile

"Ummhhh yeah." she said turning redder

Morgan laughed, she had hit on him but it looked like any you g girl just playing around.  
Emily couldn't help but smile at that her daughter had thought her boyfriend was cute. That was adorable to Emily. But as soon as she thought about that, the pain hit her again and all she wanted to do was hold her and make sure she was safe. After all she had always loved her daughter; she just had to make sure she had a good life with someone else, somewhere else.

"So I'm guessing his not your type?" asked Morgan with a chuckle, trying to calm her embarrassment.

"No! Eww I mean...?" she said looking down at her hands

Morgan chuckled again and tried to lighten the mood again saying, "So who is your type?"

"You... I mean... I... I... I'm sorry!" her eyes widened after she said 'you'

Morgan laughed and then said, "Ok, I think you can go now."

Sam turned to see him then literally ran out.

"Hey, see, when we get Chloe back you're going to have some competition." Morgan said as he saw Emily's glassy eyes. He still didn't know and wanted to know but he also understood that Hotch was going to be the most helpful.

"Hey, so are you up to tell me what Garcia found. What does Chloe have to do with you?" Morgan asked wiping her tears

"She's my daughter." Emily said quietly

**REMEMBER REVIEWS MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**THUNDER BRAT (Teresa)**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK here you all go! has anyone noticed i usually start my comments with 'OK' i don't know why hahah! OK thank you all for the reviews they keep me going and updating faster! And to think that there was a part were a doubted this story! Keep the reviews coming! oh and Fernanda i don't know what to say to you but there i mentioned you!**

**I DON'T NOW OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT CHLOE, DAMIAN, SAM, EDGAR, MADISON, STEVEN, AND NOW ANDREW! **

Morgan was shocked. Did he hear correctly? Was she serious? So many questions came up in his mind, but when he look at Emily he didn't care anymore.

She was silently crying and trying to regain control of herself.

Morgan knew that the person that needed to be there for her at that moment was Hotch, but he could try and help.

He got up and silently raised her from her seat in a hug. She silently hugged him.

Emily wanted Morgan's arms to Hotch's, but she knew that he needed to focus. So did her and Morgan. They needed to focus on finding Chloe... Her daughter.

Emily pulled away and whipped the tears that had finally stooped. She quietly said, "Derek..."

"Don't say anything, Em; tell me when you're ready, ok?" Derek said looking into her eyes

"Thank you" Emily murmured

"We'll find her." Derek said

Emily simply nodded before she thought more about it.

They walked out to the main room and saw Hotch and Reid talking to the Andrew Sinclair, Chloe's father. Morgan and Emily both approached them.

"You still don't have anything?" asked Andrew Sinclair with anger

"Sir, like Hotch said you need to relax." Reid said nervously

"Who are you?" he asked

"Dr. Spencer Reid, I'm also a profiler for the FBI." Reid explained  
He sighed and said sadly turn g to hotch "I just want you to bring my daughter back safely."

"We will." Morgan said as they reached them

Emily couldn't help but look at the man that had raised her daughter. He had given her a home, and a family. But Emily still felt a hint of jealousy in her. He had, had the chance to raise and care for her daughter when she didn't. She was thankful in so many ways, but she also wished she could have had that opportunity.

"Sir, right now I think the best you can do is take your son home, and try to get some rest, staying here will just be worse. After all it's almost one in the morning." Reid explained

Andrew Sinclair seemed to have doubts and Hotch noticed so he said, "We will keep you informed."  
He nodded and picked up the sleeping young boy, and walked out, followed still by two men.

With out another word they all went into the conference room. Emily stared at the door where Andrew Sinclair and his son left.

Hotch noticed so he waited for her and then pulled her slightly towards him and walked to the conference room.

"What did you get?" asked Rossi as he saw Hotch and Reid

"Nothing useful. There were footprints on the mud but not the sidewalk. Her phone fell it has several scratches. We don't think the UNSUB took them from there... It's right in front of the school." Hotch explained

"So we have nothing?" asked JJ

"Unfortunately" Reid said

They were all seated around the table. Emily looked at every single one of them.  
Reid looked thoughtful staring at nowhere in particular. JJ looked like a mess with her head in her hands. Rossi sat staring blankly at the files they all knew. Morgan looked mad while he slightly spun in his chair.

And Hotch, he looked at Emily, with curious eyes. While apart of him wanted to know about the case.

The other focused on Emily, the women he loved and that was now suffering.

"So what? We sit here and wait? Wait for their bodies to show up?" asked Emily with anger that they had nothing else to do but wait

"Emily..." Rossi began

"No! Don't 'Emily' me." Emily snapped back

"Prentiss, there is nothing else we can do. We have no leads and no suspects. I'm not saying we're happy about it but, I think right now we should try to rest." Hotch explained

Emily silently sank in her seat, as the anger left her body and it was slowly re filled with sadness, and fear. Something Emily hated feeling. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt that bad.

"Emily... Do you have any personal... Connection with Chloe Sinclair?" asked Reid not knowing if it was even the correct place to bring it up. Reid had always been more of a silent friend. He wouldn't really pressure people into saying anything. But Emily was a mother figure to him, his older sister. All he wanted to do was help.

Emily hadn't expected the question. She knew she needed to tell them. She was even going to tell Morgan, but Reid just made it all verbal. She hadn't expected it to come from Reid. She knew that the person who deserved an explanation the most was Hotch.

They all starred at her. Rossi had even put the file down.

Emily knew that she had to tell them and right there and then was as best as it was going to get.

She sighed and nodded, "She's my daughter."

"What!" asked Reid shocked

Hotch was silent he simply stared at her with his mouth open.

JJ gasped and then her eyes began to water as well.

"She's my daughter." Emily said looking at her hands

"Emily...?" Hotch said quietly

"Let me tell you what happened before you all say something." Emily said trying to regain control of the situation. "I was fifteen, I lived in Rome at the time... I... I really didn't have a choice. You see, to my mother appearance is everything and I mean everything. When I told them they simply gave me two options... Adoption... Or... Let them adopt her. She would be an orphan Ambassador Prentiss adopted and gave a better life too. I hated my life... I never got any real friends or a real childhood... I couldn't give her a worse life then I had... I say worse because... She was going to be a charity to everyone my parents associated with...And well... John he was a nice guy, but like I said we were fifteen... When he found out he wanted nothing to do with her... Matthew was the only person that helped me through it... He offered me the option if running... Running away with him and the baby... I couldn't, what life would I give her?"

Hotch heard it all and was shocked that at such a young age Emily had to have gone through that. Once he noticed that she was done, he got up and walked over to her. He knelt down and said, "I'm so sorry, you had to go through that. You did the right thing. She has had a great life."

Emily shook her head and looked at him and said, "You don't think that I was selfish?"

Hotch grabbed Emily's teary face softly and said, "No, never you did what was best for that baby and for you. And I swear, Emily, I will bring your daughter back, safe and sound."

"Hotch's right, Em you did what you had to." Morgan said calmly

"You have a call from your technical Analyst." the sheriff came in said and then left

Hotch put the phone on speaker and said, "You're on speaker Garcia."

"I have something!" Garcia yelled through the phone eager.

**OK again the reviews make me update faster! oh and i had a question has anyone ever heard or seen the movie/play The Laramie Project? Is it really sad? just tell me if you have heard it mentioned if you have please! Thanks and remember review! ;)**

**THUNDER BRAT (Teresa)**


	9. Chapter 9

**OK here you all go! Thanks so much for the reviews they really make me smile and laugh even ask Fernanda. How? I don't now but she knows. Also wanted to say that I will update faster and with reviews I get motivated! Hahah and also I wanted to say or promote my other stories, specially, "New Family" it's lacking reviews but also my new story "Paperwork Can be fun?" and well my others but yeah well thank you and enjoy! Please Review!**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARCATERS! If I did Paget and AJ would continue fully on the show!  
(Just like csiluver99 said and for her)**

"What is it Garcia?" asked Hotch getting up but gently whipping Emily's tears

"Ok, before anything I have a question? Why are these kids filthy rich but walk? It doesn't make sense? For example, Damian Austin owns the car batman does. Isn't that car worth like millions? And all of these kids' parents are swimming in money." Garcia said fast but confused

"Wait, what? Batman car?" asked Rossi not understanding the tech  
"I don't know what it's called, do I really have to look for it again?" she asked

"The bat-mobile?" asked Rossi truly confused

The team smiled a bit all except for Hotch who in his usual Unit Chief voice said, "A Lamborghini, now get on with it Garcia."

"Yeah, that! Well why do these kids walk? I'm not kidding boss, these kids are swimming in billions. Forget Rossi, forget the Prentiss. These kids are seriously rich, not Johnny Depp rich he would work for them." Garcia said trying to make a point

"Garcia is right, these kids trust this place enough to walk. The school has security cameras and guards this guy has to know this. But how?" Hotch said connecting everything

"That's where I come in. See we looked through every employee of the school correct? Yes, well the school pays a separate company for security so it didn't get looked at. I just dug deep into these guys life's." Garcia explained  
"What did you find baby girl?" asked Morgan

"Miguel Andrews age 49. Single father of two daughters. Ages 14 and 15. Sarah and Kaitlin Andrews. Well about two months ago, Sarah, age 14, her boyfriend and Kaitlin age 15, and her boyfriend were walking in the afternoon, when some guys came up to them and mugged them. But it doesn't end there. Both boyfriends ran as soon as they saw the guys. Thus leaving both girls alone with some guys. The girls were admitted to the hospital with severe concussions and internal bleeding. Yet they gave a statement and told their father that their boyfriends abandoned them, before both passing away." Garcia said sadly  
"So, that's his motive but what was his stressor?" asked Rossi

"Well, two weeks were both the girls' birthdays. They were born exactly a year and two days apart." Garcia said  
"Two weeks ago? That's when the killings started. Garcia were is Andrews now?" Hotch asked getting ready to leave

"His house. I just send you all his address... Oh and... Emily...?" Garcia said  
"Garcia let's focus on this. Then I'll explain it all to you later. Right now let's get her." Emily said running behind Hotch

Hotch screened to all the police officers and SWAT agents to be ready and gave them all the address.

Emily felt her adrenaline pumping. She wanted to get there in time. But then the thought she had tried so hard to keep locked away came out. What if they didn't get there in time? What if she lost her again? Would she ever know her?

She ran into the SUV that now held, Hotch as driver, Emily in the passenger's seat, Rossi, and JJ in the back.

While Morgan, Reid and the police sheriff rode in another SUV.  
The drive wasn't that far, but it felt like hours to her. To them all.  
Hotch couldn't help but look at Emily from time to time. She looked mad but with fear. He hated seen g her afraid. But then he was afraid too. If they didn't get there in time, the women he loved would lose her daughter. How could she recover?

Once they reached the house they all had their bullet proof vest on. They all ran to the door.

Hotch taking the left side with his gun ready. While Emily took the left side with her gun. And the rest of team either went around or surrounded the house.

Hotch motioned for Emily and she turned and with his fingers he counted '1, 2, and 3'. They busted through the door on three.

**OK, so how did I do? Good? Bad? Too suspenseful? Do you like cliffhangers? Who does?  
Also thanks to the only person who answered about the Laramie Project. I'll ask again. Has anyone heard of the movie/ play was someone alive in the year it happened and remembers? OK I'll say this maybe it helps Matthew Shepherd? Yeah? No? I don't know? I'm hungry? Anybody? I'll explain in the next chapter if someone cares or if I feel like sharing hahah! But please tell me! Even if you say 'no, never heard of it' thanks!  
Please review it makes me update As Soon As Possible (ASAP)! And it makes me laugh and have a better day! I'm serious i laugh and smile more! hahaha  
**

**THUNDER BRAT (Teresa)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok here you all go! Thanks so much for all the reviews they keep me writing! Also i wanted to thank you fpor telling me about The Laramie Project. its a ply that my school is doing right now and i am actully in it and as the original play was produced with 8 people this one will be with more but still everyone gets at least 3 parts and i wanted to know more but thanks! I also wrote this to relax and say HAPPY 15 Jocy relax becouse i'm getting nervous about the dancing in her party since i'm going to dance and i'm freaking out now! I can't belive it's tomorrow. **

**Also tomorrow is another year of the tragedy of September 11, 2001 i wanted to say from the bottom of my heart that god bless the people who died and all the soilders and their families! No one will be forgotten! thank you!**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARCTERS!**

The team busted in the house. Once in the house they looked around, all in a hurry.

"Clear!" screamed Hotch

Emily ran to the kitchen as Hotch ran to the other rooms.

"Clear!" screamed Emily running to Hotch

"Clear!" Hotch called back too

"That's all the rooms, he's not home." Hotch said putting his gun back in its holster

"Hotch, there out here!" Morgan called through there ear pieces

Both Hotch and Emily ran as fast as possible towards the backyard

Emily just couldn't stop running the adrenaline was rushing through her. But so was the fear, the fear that they were too late.

Once they finally got to where the rest of the team was they could see why they couldn't act.

The UNSUB had a half conscious, bloody, Damian in his arms holding a knife to his neck, while Damian's arms weakly still fought for his life. Behind the UNSUB pressed up against the windowless wall, was Chloe completely unconscious.

Emily couldn't keep her eyes on the UNSUB; all she could look at was at Chloe. She looked fine at least compared to Damian.

"Put the knife down, and drop him." Hotch ordered

"No! All he will ever do is leave! He'll hurt her! They all do!" The UBSUB called back

"You are the only one hurting the girls, man!" Morgan called back

"I can't let them suffer because of them!" the UNSUB called back pressing the knife to his neck enough to draw blood

Hotch knew that if he shot, he could kill Damian or miss and even hurt Chloe. He had to get him to drop Damian.

"Miguel we understand, your daughter's boyfriend left and hurt them. But Chloe and Damian aren't the same. Why would you ever take another father's daughter away from her? Let them feel how you do.?" Hotch tried reasoning with him as he noticed that he tightened the grip on the knife.

"No!" The UNSUB screamed back

"Let them go! Let Chloe go in symbolism of your own daughter." Rossi called as he also noticed him tightening the grip.

All the Agents noticed that he was considering it. He knew the feeling of losing his daughter but the question was, was he going to cause it on another father?

"No, that will hurt her more, even when they were dying all they felt was the pain they caused! It's better this way!" he said

Hotch knew that they had no time left, he shot him taking the risk of hitting Damian or Chloe.

The gunshot hit the UNSUB in his neck. The shot was close enough to Damian that it could have killed him. Luckily the shot didn't hit him.

Morgan raced to them as he saw Damian crawling out of the UNSUB's arms. He kicked the knife, as far away from him as possible, with his right foot.

Damian was trying to stand up as his feet wouldn't allow him due to all the injuries.

Morgan saw him struggling and began helping him up. But Damian brushed him away and half ran, half crawled to were Chloe, Emily, and Hotch were.

Emily as soon as she saw the UNSUB fall, as much as she worried for Damian, ran to were Chloe laid.

Once she was close enough to Chloe she began looking for injuries. Once she found none she took her pulse and noticed that it was normal. She then let out a breath she hadn't even noticed she was holding.

She held her like that for a moment as she felt Hotch standing next to her.

Then both and Emily saw a blood covered Damian come close to them and ask with fear, "Is she ok?"

"Yeah she will be. Are you?" asked Hotch noticing the boys, blood cover face.

Damian had a nasty looking black eye that had already begun to form. He had a split lip on the lower left side. And by the way he was walking at least a badly sprained ankle if not broken.

He gently places his hand on top of Chloe's and a tear rolled down his face.

Emily noticed how genuine his affections for her were. How genuine his love really was. She also noticed that he must have also gotten some good hits in.

The paramedics came rushing in. One of them had to pull Damian to the ambulance as he swore that he was fine and that it was just a bruise or two. While the other paramedics pulled Chloe into a gurney and took her to the ambulance.

Leaving Emily and Hotch alone, he mentally changed from the though boss to the kind and compassionate boyfriend he was. He pulled Emily into a tight hug. Too his surprise she wasn't crying.

"We got her back. She'll be fine." Hotch tried to reassure her.

"I know, it's just now what?" Emily asked hugging Hotch equally tightly

"Now? Now you get the choice to tell her that you're her birth mother or not. Either way I'm going to be here with you the whole time." Hotch said rubbing gentle circles on her back to reassure her.

**Short? I'll make the next one longer? Thanks for reading please review and tell me what you think? Also what do you think should she tell her?Please review they keep me updating and i try to get them faster!  
**

**THUNDER BRAT (Teresa)**


	11. Chapter 11

**OK here you all go thanks so much for the reviews and interest! keep them coming please! Oh and HA Fernanda i didn't fall or mess up! I will try to update more now! i will have more time now! and also this story is now going to get more interesting after a few case chapters! so review please! **

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! **

_"Now? Now you get the choice to tell her that you're her birth mother or not. Either way I'm going to be here with you the whole time." Hotch said rubbing gentle circles on her back to reassure her._

"I'm not sure yet. If I tell her I'm ruining her life. A great life. But she deserves to know, no?" Emily asked still hugging Hotch

"Em, you're not ruining her life. She'll know you did it for her to have a good life. But it's up to you." Hotch whispered back

"Don't say that!" Emily said pulling away

"Don't say, what?" asked Hotch confused

"I need an answer not 'It's up to you'" Emily explained

Hotch smiled and him and Emily walked to the SUV they arrived in.

They still needed to get the statement from both Chloe and Damian. As much as Emily wanted to think that, that was all they needed from them, she was wrong and she knew it. She needed to know that Chloe was all right.

They silently rode to the hospital as Emily hoped for the best.

Once they arrived they noticed that the rest of the team was there all ready. But so were Sam, Edgar, Madison, Steven, and Andrew. And another couple that they knew were Damian's parents. They were all in the waiting room.

Hotch and Emily both walked towards Morgan who was talking to Andrew Sinclair.

"Mr. Sinclair everything will be all right now." Morgan reassured the man in front of him

"Thank you. Thank you all." Andrew Sinclair first said to Morgan then to Hotch and Emily

"Sir, before any of you talk to either Damian or Chloe we would like to get there statements." Hotch said

Andrew Sinclair nodded and the team all moved to the nurse's station. Hotch as the Unit Chief was the one to ask, "Ma'am what room are Damian Austin and Chloe Sinclair?"

The nurse typed something into the computer and then looked up and asked, "Are you relatives?"

Rossi took a step towards the nurse and said, "No, we're from the FBI" they all flashed their badges

"I can't give you details but I can call a doctor." She said proceeding to call. Soon she hung up and said, "He'll be here soon."

A few minutes after she said that a man in his thirties came walking in he was young and good looking. He smiled at the team and asked, "You're the FBI?"

They all nodes and Hotch said, "We need to get a statement from both kid."

"Well you will have to wait for Chloe. She is still unconscious and Damian is in that room, he is fine he should be released in a few minutes." The doctor explained and pointed to the furthest door on the right

"Thanks" the team murmured as he walked away.

"Morgan, Prentiss, and I will interview the team. Reid and JJ go talk to the parents and Rossi go back to the Station and get everything done there. So that when we give them their statements we're done." Hotch ordered. Soon they all left in the direction they were told to.

Morgan, Prentiss and Hotch all walked into the room they were told, that Damian was in. They found him bandaged and sitting in the edge of the bed. He was wearing plain black jeans and a white under shirt that exposed both his muscles and deep purple bruises.

They all approached him and Hotch said, "Damian, we're here to ask if you will give your statement of what happened."

Damian looked up and answered, "Yeah, Ok."

"Would you prefer if all of us stayed or if it was just one of us?" Asked Emily

"Anyway, if you want to all stay? Be my guests." Damian answered with a glint of fear and anger

Hotch nodded and took out his phone and went to recording. He then clicked record and said, "SSA Hotchner, SSA Prentiss, and SSA Morgan will be asking Damian Austin about the abduction and torture of Damian Austin and Chloe Sinclair."

"Why were you walking at that hour?" asked Emily

"I was using my cell phone during class and the teacher took it from me. I had to stay after class. I got a lecture so I was late for football practice so I had to run laps. Chloe had cheerleading practice but she waited for me." Damian explained looking down

"When you were walking what happened exactly?" asked Morgan

"We were just walking. We had just cut through the mud. When he stopped in between both of us. We found it weird. I pulled Chloe towards me... But he then pulled her away from me. I was closer to the street. He pushed me down and I hit sewer drain. While I was down... He injected her... He then carried her with a knife to her abdomen... He made me follow." Damian said trying his best not to break down

"What happened when you arrived to his home?" asked Hotch

"He laid her down... Like she were a porcelain doll... While he kicked me around. Don't get me wrong I'm glad it was like that... It's just he treated her so nicely yet he was willing to kill her? He left us alone for a few hours. He then told me I could leave. That I could leave her. And he would kill her. He opened the door. I said no and he got mad and he beat me up more... I tried to fight but he was stronger." Damian explained still trying not to break down but also putting on his shirt.

Hotch ended the recording and said, "Thank you that's all we need."

"Thank you. If you hadn't arrived..." Damian said trailing off

"Don't even mention it, kid." Morgan said as they all walked out leaving Damian to rest a while.

Once they all walked out they saw the doctor and he turned around and told them, "Chloe Sinclair is now awake she will be released in a few minutes."

**So i know short but i will try to update sooner and make them longer! i just really wanted to get one out today like i said! So thanks for reading and review please!**

**THUNDER BRAT (Teresa)**


	12. Chapter 12

**OK thanks for all the interest and and reviews please keep them coming! I am very SORRY for keeping you all waiting so long. i was going to finish and post it yesterday but something horrible happened and i was in shock so i didn't do anything! Today I'm better so decided to finish and post! Hope you enjoy and review!**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! Exempt, Chloe, Damian, Sam, Edgar, Evan, Andrew, and well Fernanda can have Perseus! **

_Once they all walked out they saw the doctor and he turned around and told them, "Chloe Sinclair is now awake she will be released in a few minutes."_

Emily froze. They still need to get the statement from Chloe. By what Damian told them she doubted that she would remember much. She was glad for that. Yet she feared that Chloe would figure out about her.

Hotch noticed Emily so he nodded to the Doctor and gently pulled Emily to Chloe's room.

Both Hotch and Emily froze outside the door. Morgan had noticed that it was a moment between Hotch and Emily only. So he left.

"Emily, if you want we can simply ask her for her statement and you get to see for yourself that she is fine. Or you can tell her?" Asked Hotch turning Emily so that she faced him.

"There you go again 'If you want?'" exclaimed Emily

Hotch smiled and said, "Em, I'm not going to tell you what you have to do. I don't know what you 'have' to do. You don't 'have' to do anything. If you want tell her. Tell her you did it because it was the best for her and you. Or don't, and know that she will have good people around her. Know that she has lived a good life thus far and that there is no reason for it not to be that way, now."

"You know you have your deep moments!" Emily said smiling as she tried to change the subject

Hotch smiled and noticed her changing the subject so he turned to the door and knocked on it. Once the both heard Chloe say 'Come in' they prepared themselves for what was next.

She was sitting on the far right edge of the bed. She looked normal, no apparent mistreatment. She had changed from what they had found her in. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a gray long sleeve, turtle neck. She had a gray suede knee level boot, with a small heel next to her left hip and the other in her hands as she put it on. And you could tell that she had a least fixed her hair as it was down and in perfect curly waves.

Emily couldn't help but look at her. She was beautiful and she wasn't just saying it because she was her daughter. She also noticed that Chloe had John's curly wavy light colored hair. But she had Emily's pale skin. And Emily's big brown eyes.

Hotch noticed how much Chloe looked like Emily if you paid attention but if you didn't she actually really wouldn't. He wondered if she looked like her father. That's when Hotch thought about it. Was Emily going to tell John? If Emily told Chloe, would Chloe want to meet him?

As much as Hotch wanted to think about everything he knew that the faster they got the statement the faster they could get to everything. He quickly pushed those thoughts aside and said, "Chloe, we need to get your statement."

She looked up as she was putting on her other boot. She wasn't expecting it to be the FBI. She smiled and quietly said, "Yeah, of course."

Hotch once again took out his phone and began recording. They asked her the same questions and she answered the sane up to when she lost consciousness.

"That's it, then?" asked Chloe when she noticed Hotch put the recorder away.

"Yeah, now all you have to do is recover completely. But by the look of it you are all ready, ready to leave." Emily said smiling and speaking for the first time while not in the interview.

Chloe chuckled and nodded then said, "Yeah... I'm just sort of tired. Hey have you seen Damian?"

Both Emily noticed that, it was something she was dying to ask. Hotch nodded and said, "Yeah, we just got his statement."

Chloe seemed to relax a bit and asked, "Is he all right?"

Emily now knew that the feeling between Damian and Chloe was mutual. She smiled and answered, "His fine. A few bruises and scratches but he seems like a strong kid he'll be fine."

Chloe quietly sighed with relief and smiled and said, "Thank you!"

"For what?" asked Emily

"For saving Damian and me. I know that the guy was the one that killed all those couples, we would have been added to that list if you didn't... Thank you!" Chloe said quietly

"You don't have to thank us. We did it because..." Emily smiled and said until Chloe interrupted

"I know it's your job, but still thank you."

Emily looked at her, looked at her big brown eyes, she saw how grateful she truly was. And she corrected, "I didn't just do it because it's my job."

Chloe seemed confused. Why else would a stranger risk there life to save her. She asked, "Then why?"

Emily was frozen. What could she say then. She had said too much. There was no turning back. Or was there. At that moment Emily felt like she wanted to run away. But she knew she couldn't Emily Prentiss would not run away.

Hotch noticed Emily debating everything in her mind. He also noticed the confusion in Chloe. So he answered what he seemed fit, "We don't do it because it's a job. This is a job you can't do, if it's just a job to you, you have to do it because it's what you want."

"I know that, what I meant was that even if you had no personal connection to Damian and I you saved us. And thank you." Chloe smiled standing up and smoothing out the creases in her blouse.

Emily was still in deep thought when she heard a knock on the door. Then the door opened and Damian came walking in. He looked better or was it just act?  
"Damian!" Chloe screamed quietly as she ran into his awaiting arms.

Hotch and Emily noticed how both of them had been acting strong but the moment they hugged, Chloe silently and slightly cried in his arms as he seemed thankful to hold her. And they both were relieved to have each other.

Emily walked out, quietly. Hotch took Emily walking out as a sign for them to leave so followed her.

"Are you okay?" asked Hotch as Emily stopped at end of the hall.

"Okay? Yeah! I froze, Aaron, I could have told her." Emily said resting her head on the wall.

Hotch moved closer to Emily so that he could pull her to him and away from the wall. He looked at her and said, "Emily, listen if you're going to tell her, tell Andrew Sinclair first, tell him who you are and that you want to be in her life but you won't take her from him. Em, that's something you have to consider, I'm saying this as a prosecutor, son of a lawyer and so on, it will be a hard custody fight if you decide..."

Emily knew that Hotch was right about her talking to Andrew. But when he said something about custody she interrupted and said, "I won't take her from her life. From her family. I want to be part of it not take it from her."

Both Agents were taken out of their thoughts as both of them saw Damian and Chloe walk out.

Chloe and Damian both noticed Emily and Hotch so walked up to them. Chloe was the first to speak once they reached them, "Hi, we're going to go eat... If you want to come, we would love you too."

Emily smoked at her daughter's confidence and asked, "Aren't you both tiered?"

Both Damian and Chloe chuckled and Damian said, "Yeah, but hey we haven't ate in one whole day. Were hungry and well Sam, Evan, and Perseus are here and they aren't against the idea."

Emily and even Hotch chuckled at it but Hotch asked, "Who? Perseus and Evan?"

Chloe still had a smile as she answered, "Sam's older brother. And Evan is my little brother. My baby boy!" Chloe finished with enthusiasm.

"We'll be the third wheels." Emily said even though she wished she could actually go and spend time with her daughter.

"Of course not! Actually we would love it if you called the whole team and they came also. On us of course as a 'thank you'" Chloe jumped at the idea

Hotch and Emily both gave it thought. After everything Hotch knew that it was Emily's decision and only hers.

**OK i know still short! Don't worry i will update at least two more chapters by the end of this week if not three and i will try to make them longer! So review and i will try even harder! And wish me luck i have an Improvisation Show tomorrow! _Review! Thanks!  
_**

**THUNDER BRAT (Teresa)**


	13. Chapter 13

**OK I am so sorry really that i haven't updated sooner! I had a two shows on Thursday a field trip on Friday and yesterday i woke up with an eye infection so i know i have no excuse but i was in a way very busy! I am sorry and i will try to update tommorow but no promises but i will promise an update for next weak hopefully more than one right? So review please have people lost interest? The reviews have have decreased.**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!  
**

_"Of course not! Actually we would love it if you called the whole team and they came also. On us of course as a 'thank you'" Chloe jumped at the idea_

_Hotch and Emily both gave it thought. After everything Hotch knew that it was Emily's decision and only hers._

Emily considered everything about it. She felt like Reid analyzing every detail, but they were FBI agents after all.

"We can't, sorry but hey if you don't mind we'll go over to your place before we leave." Emily explained  
Chloe seemed disappointed but she understood and answered fast, making her a fast thinker like her mother, "Of course I won't mind."

Emily had decided that she was going to talk to Andrew she wasn't going to waste anymore time she was going to tell her daughter she was her mother. But after all, everything is easier said then done. Emily smiled and said, "Okay then we'll be around your place later. Have 'fun' and be safe."

Emily and Hotch both smiled after Chloe and Damian had thanked them and walked their different ways. Emily and Hotch both reunited with Morgan who was now waiting in the SUV.

Once they got into the SUV, Hotch driving, Emily in passenger and Morgan in the back, Hotch asked, "So, you're going to tell her?"

Morgan noticed were the conversation was heading and quickly pulled out his ear phones and played his iPod.

Emily sighed, she was thinking of so many ways to tell her... To tell Andrew. She didn't know this man, yes he was caring and loving towards his kids but to others? Andrew Sinclair was a millionaire whose teenage daughter had just been abducted and now her birth mother was going to come into the picture. Could he take it all? Could she take it, if he denied her the right to talk to Chloe? She snapped out of her thoughts, again, as Hotch placed his hand on her thigh in a sign of support. She then said as low as a whisper, "Yes, but first I need to talk to Andrew Sinclair."

Hotch nodded and gave her thigh a comforting squeeze as he steered the car with only his left hand. Hotch knew that Emily needed to think. As much as he wanted to just talk to her, he needed her to be ready before he pride the information out.

Emily held in to her head. She couldn't lose it there. Not again and not anytime soon. She had to be ready and she knew that no matter what happened she did it because she loved Chloe.

Emily's thoughts went back fifteen years. That was one day she would never forget. It was a cold, rainy day and it was late, Emily had just being with Matthew who had helped her so much all ready. She was alone and she knew it. She didn't have John, her parents and she couldn't let Matthew take such responsibility. No matter how much Emily wished that she would have fallen in love with Matthew Benton instead of John Cooley she knew it wouldn't change anything. Ashe had fallen in love with John and he had left he had wanted no part in their Child's life.

Matthew on the other hand had just offered Emily the opportunity of running... Running far away. Where Prentiss was not a known name. Where her child could grow up happy and with parents that would love and protect her forever. Where the pain and fear would never reach the child. But Emily knew that such a place didn't exist. She couldn't leave, she couldn't run, she couldn't. She knew that was not an option.

Emily snapped out of her thoughts as she heard a door close. She turned and saw that Morgan had gotten off and that the car was now parked outside the police station. But Hotch was still buckled and as soon as she noticed that the car started moving again.

"Where are we going?" asked Emily confused

Hotch turned to a confused Emily and said, "I thought you wanted to talk to Andrew Sinclair."

Emily hadn't realized it, she needed to talk to him now. The case was over after all. She knew that the abduction had not gotten as bad for Chloe or Damian, she knew that they would survive easily. That they would look back and see it as a bad memory but not a trauma like other victims, of other cases would. She nodded to Hotch but said nothing.

The car ride there was silent and she knew that she needed to stop remembering, at least for that moment. She then noticed how out of it she was. The car had stopped and Hotch said something into a black box next to a big black metal gate. In center of the fate was an 'S' that looked like it was covered in big diamonds or some sort of crystal. Soon the doors opened.

The drive to the house was lo g in length. The actual house was about two miles from the gates. It had a huge garden and multiple fountains surrounding the road down those two miles. Emily had too, grown up in houses like that. Hotch in the other hand, had grown up with a wealthy family and respected but never that. Never what Emily or Chloe had. But he was professional, and had seen many houses like it before, and said nothing nor acted surprised.

Once the SUV parked outside the actual front door, Emily froze. Was she ready? Was she doing the right thing? Did she deserve that opportunity?

**Ok i now short but i will try again to make them longer im sorry i failed this time but i will try harder this time!**

**THUNDER BRAT (Teresa)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry about the mistake! I don't know how it happened thanks NicknHotch fan for telling me!**

**OK here it is finally! You guys have no idea how may times i rewrote this! I wasn't sure if Hotch should be there! I finally liked this but I'm nervous this is a huge chapter and i think i might have underdone it! Well review and tell me! Oh and thanks to all who had reviewed! Oh and did it seem to anyone else like maybe JJ is getting a new job. Maybe as a hostage negotiator? I don't know that's what the preview seemed like to me!  
**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!  
**

_Once the SUV parked outside the actual front door, Emily froze. Was she ready? Was she doing the right thing? Did she deserve that opportunity?_

Emily was frozen in front of the doors. She felt as if hours had past when only a few minutes had. She looked at every inch if the doors. She turned to Hotch.

Hotch saw Emily staring at the doors, but he knew that she needed space and as much as he wanted to hug her and show her support, he knew, he couldn't. When Emily turned to him all he could do for support was nod and smile, slightly.

Emily took a deep breath and walked up the few steps to ring the door bell.  
In about a minute, the door opened, and on the other side of the door was an older woman. She seemed to be in her fifties, she had white hair and seemed like she hadn't slept in days. She smiled and asked, "Yes, How can I help you?"  
Emily couldn't find her voice, she couldn't say anything as the women just looked back and forward from Hotch and Emily.

Hotch finally decided to say something and answered, "We are Agents, Aaron Hotchner and Emily Prentiss, we would like to talk to Andrew Sinclair."

The women nodded and said, "Yes, come on in."

Both Agents followed the women into the house. Once they stepped in they knew that Garcia wasn't kidding when she said that they had money.

The same design if the 'S' was on the floor covered with glass. And under the security panel was a table that only had one picture. A picture that Emily wanted to see closer.

A picture of a 12 year old Chloe and 2 year old boy sitting on a balcony.  
Once they continued following the women, they were lead to a large living room. The room had white couches and a glass coffee table. And on the white wall was a flat screen TV. But the TV was again not what got Emily's attention; it was the pictures on the glass coffee table.

The women stopped and turned the motioned for the Agents to sit, and said, "Feel free to take a seat, I'll call Mr. Sinclair. Make yourselves at home." and once both Emily and Hotch nodded she walked away.

Emily and Hotch both took seat. Emily couldn't keep her eyes of the pictures. One of the pictures was of a young 5 year old Chloe with Andrew Sinclair in a birthday party. Another was of the little boy with Andrew in what seemed to be a baseball game. But the middle picture was the most recent it was a picture of both kids at the beach. Emily picked up the picture of young Chloe.

Emily felt as if she had missed so much. And she knew that it was her choice. Which was, what made Emily feel worse. The only thing that made her feel better, was the huge smile in the little girl. Her smile went up to her eyes. And you could see small dimples.  
Chloe looked so much more like John when she was younger. The little dimples were inherited from John, her light colored wavy hair, and her little nose looked like his. Emily then picked up the other picture and saw that Chloe, was smiling the same way, the smile went to her eyes, you couldn't really see her dimples anymore, but her hair was still light colored and curly.

"Hello, agents. How can I help you?" Andrew Sinclair said breaking Emily out of her thoughts. Hotch also looking up and standing.

"Yes, umh, I would like to talk to you about Chloe." Emily said in a non professional voice as she stood up and placed the pictures back

"Yeah, of course, is there something wrong? I thought that guy was..."

Andrew answered noticing the difference in Emily's voice. "He is. It's about something much more personal." Emily said

"Of course, follow me." Andrew said and walked to a home office not too far away from where the living room was.  
Once they all stepped into the office. They all took a seat. Hotch and Emily seating in front of Andrew. Emily noticed that there was a picture of Chloe with Damian, dressed formally, on a frame on his desk. Next to that picture was a picture of the little boy in a birthday party. Across the desk was a picture of Andrew and a woman around his age, tall white, brown hair, and blue eyes, in a wedding.

"So... How can I help you?" asked Andrew completely confused

Emily found adrenaline somewhere in her body and decided that however she said it, they were still going to be the same words. "I know Chloe is adopted and I now more than that."

"What?" Andrew asked confused even more

"I know who her parents are." Emily clarified. Emily felt Hotch give her knee a gentle squeeze in a sign of support.

Andrew's eyes were wide open right along with his mouth. He took a while but then tried to regain himself and asked, "How? Why are you telling me?"  
Emily noticed that Andrew's words had a hint of anger. She felt horrible he had just gotten his daughter back and now she was there telling him about her.

"I want..." Emily began but stopped as soon as she realized that she still wasn't sure what she wanted.

"What? To play some sick game? To hurt her more? What? What do you want?" Andrew said finally getting angry

"I want to... Know her... Be there for her." Emily said as she felt the adrenaline leave her body.

"Why? Wait! You said you know who her parents. Who?" Andrew asked looking at both Emily and Hotch.

"I'm her mother." Emily said forcing herself to keep eye contact with him.  
Andrew was silent; he slumped back into his seat and slightly shook his head. As in trying to deny it all.  
Emily looked at him and knew what was thinking; after all she was a profiler. Emily quietly said, "I just want to be there... Help her if she needs it... Watch her grow up."

As soon as Emily ended Andrew stood up in his seat and said, "I'm sorry I just, can't. She's my little princess and now here you are... I understand where you stand. But understand me. My wife and I adopted Chloe when she was a baby, my wife died when Chloe was young. Chloe was the last person I had. I love my daughter. I want her to be happy and have a great life... When she was ten she asked if she could get a little brother or sister. It took me a while but I finally adopted Evan... I explained it to Chloe and she understood. But what kind of parent would I be if I tell her now... Five years later?"

Emily also understood were he stood. She knew all this and said, "I know where you stand, and I'm truly sorry... But I don't want to take her from you. Never! I just want to be there also. I know she might... Not see me as her mother... But I want to be there."  
Andrew seemed confused, but he had a glint of sadness in him. He quietly said, "I want the best for her. Tell her. I don't want to be the reason you and her don't get this opportunity. But if you hurt her or if she wants nothing to do with you then you better stay away!"

Emily quickly nodded she couldn't believe it; she was going to tell her daughter who she was. She knew that she needed Andrew to agree after all he was Chloe's father.

"If you prefer, you can wait for Chloe in the living room, I think I'm going to go take a shower." Andrew said standing up.

Both Emily and Hotch went to the living room, they were in before. The same women that opened the door offered them a drink and both turned it down.

Once both Hotch and Emily were alone, Hotch asked, "Are you okay?"

Emily gave him a sad smile and said, "I'm not sure. Now I'm just afraid... That she'll get mad or not want anything to do with me."

"Em, don't be! Whatever happens, I am sure that Chloe will accept you. Just give her time." Hotch said pulling Emily close to him. Then with a quiet chuckle said, "After all she's a teenage girl."  
Emily understood what Hotch was doing, he was trying to make her laugh at the small remarks he made, but truly she couldn't laugh. She was terrified, something Emily Prentiss hated being.

Both agents soon heard a door lock and then a door open. As soon as the door opened they heard children's laughter and some young voices.

Emily's breathing got high pitched as she realized it was Chloe. And her time to tell her was then and then only. But was she ready?

**A little longer but still I'm not sure how this is going to go! Should Hotch be there with Emily for the next 'talk'? Did you like it? Did i totally blow all expectations? I think it went OK because well really it's a hard situation but tell me what you thought! I'll update faster with reviews ;D hahaha i have more time so i will definitely try harder now!**

** Oh one last thing does anyone know a good monologue from an actual play? I need two for a test in drama and one can be on anything I'm doing Hotch's monologue there, yeah crimianl minds taken to school hahahha, but i need the actual play one too, and that one i need a hint at. I have so may thought of but i just don't like them so much. Oh NO romeo and Juliet my teacher said no. Please and thanks So REVIEW please or PM me!  
**

**THUNDER BRAT (Teresa)**


	15. Chapter 15

**OK so I'm sorry but this chapter was even harder and i think i might have disappointed people on the last one so i went for something more shocking. So please tell me what you liked or hated please and i will try to improve it or fix it.**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! Well Chloe and the one's that are on on the show i do! **

_Emily's breathing got high pitched as she realized it was Chloe. And her time to tell her was then and then only. But was she ready?_

Sam was laughing about being the official nurse for Chloe, but saying that she would not get near Damian in any nurse outfit.

"Can you be my nurse, too?" asked a little blond boy, with a puppy dog, blue, eyes.

"Yeah, of course I can, Evan, but I thought you didn't want a nurse?" asked Sam smiling at the young boy

"I didn't... I don't... Never mind! You're fired!" said Evan confused

"Ahhww, okay. Then I'm only Chloe's nurse." Sam confirmed

"Oh my gosh... You actually came." Chloe said completely surprised

Emily smiled, just at the site of Chloe... Her daughter. Chloe looked the same as she did in the hospital but now she seemed happier or out of shock. But Emily was happy, at the site of her; maybe it was the fact that soon she would tell her who she really was. "Of course we came. We told you we would. But aren't you early?"

"Nope, Damian is still sore and I'm tired so were just going to watch a movie. Want to join us?" asked Chloe genuinely wanting Emily and Hotch to join them.

Emily thought about it, she really did want to spend time with Chloe and get to know her more, but she didn't want to keep stalling.

Damian and Sam Borg noticed that Emily and Hotch weren't all for the movie as a matter of fact they could tell that they wanted to talk to Chloe only.

"Hey, Evan why don't we go watch a movie, while Chloe talks to the nice FBI people?" asked Sam picking up the young 5 year old boy

"What's FBI? Who are they?" asked Evan in Sam's arms

"Just come on bud. Let's go watch a movie, yeah?" Damian said noticing what Sam was doing

"Ok, what movie?" asked Evan

Chloe couldn't understand 'why' they were leaving her, but she did notice that they were leaving her with Emily and Hotch.

"Anything, but no princesses!" Evan said looking at Sam and Chloe

Sam nodded and turned to Chloe, Emily and Hotch and said, "Kay, well, we'll leave you. It was... nice seeing you."

Damian smiled slightly and walked behind Sam who carried Evan into another room.

"So...?" asked Chloe confused but noticing the tension

"Chloe... I just wanted... Chloe I... I'm..." Emily tried to begin but simply couldn't she was not a person to lose words or not have something to say but she didn't know how to begin.

Chloe was surprised but interrupted and quickly said, "Ok, I really don't like when people don't get to the point. So...?"

"Chloe this isn't something I can just blurt out and say." Emily tried to explain

"Well at least try." Chloe tried to convince as she took a seat in front of Hotch, Emily and the coffee table

"Chloe..." Emily decided that if Chloe wanted it said fast maybe it would be the best. Like a band aid right. "Chloe... Ahhhhww" Emily finished by yelling in frustration, she stood up andthen sat back down. Emily couldn't do it. The image of a happy Chloe kept coming to her mind.

"Why don't we talk about something else?" Chloe suggested and when she saw both profilers raising an eyebrow towards her, she explained, "I hate it when people can't get to point, but I hate it more when it happens to me, so what I do is; I get rally g about anything I'm comfortable with then it's easier."

Emily actually thought that was a good idea, so she didn't think about it and asked, "So since when have you and Damian been dating?" Not that she was so happy that she was dating but she knew he was a good guy, and by the looks of Damian both Chloe and her had similar taste in guys.

"Last year, during summer we met and well... Yeah." Chloe said not knowing how to phrase it better

"How old where you?" asked Hotch, finally deciding that both Emily and Chloe needed his intervention

"I was around thirteen, I just turned fifteen on August 28." Chloe explained relaxed

Hotch finally understood why on that date Emily had been so 'off'. He remembered because even Jack had asked about her.

"Well, happy late birthday" Emily said finally dropping all her barriers and relaxing

"Thanks. So are you two... Sorry." Chloe asked blushing and regretting it at the end.

Emily honestly laughed and she could tell that Hotch had also relaxed and was flashing his dimples full on. Emily answered, "It's okay. Yeah we are together. That is what you were going to ask right."

Chloe relaxed and felt the blush leave her light colored dace as she answered, "Yeah. So how long have you guys been together?"

Emily smiled this was something she could definitely answer, "About a year."

Chloe nodded and smiled as she said, "You make a cure couple. But isn't it hard you know the entire FBI thing?"

"Well it can be. But we try to separate our personal and work lives." Hotch answered

"That's cool. So FBI?" Chloe asked with a chuckle

"Yeah, FBI, why? You like it?" asked Emily

"Yeah, but not really. I know weird. I like it but not for me I just like it. You know admire from far." Chloe said laughing

"So, what do you want to be?" Asked Emily

"A doctor. A pediatrician to be exact." Chloe explained

"Why a pediatrician?" asked Hotch as both he and Emily were curious

"Well, my brother is epileptic. And well it's been hard so I want to help." Chloe said genuinely

"That's great. You're a great person caring for your brother like that. You'll make a great mother one day." Hotch said as he found it truly touching that she would want to defecate herself to help kids with epilepsy and so did Emily.

"Yeah, but not anytime soon." Chloe said with a chuckle

"Good." Emily said as she never wanted her to be in the position she was in that moment.

Chloe laughed and asked "So...? Do you have kids?"

Emily felt the nervous come back she should have known that something like that would come up. As Hotch answered quickly, "A son, he's about your brother's age. His name us Jack."

Chloe smiled and said, "How cute, Jack. I like the name."

Emily knew that moment to tell her the truth was there and only there. She quietly gathered the strength to say, "And a daughter. Chloe, I'm your birthmother."

Chloe's eyes got wide and nearly popped out of their sockets. Chloe's mouth dropped open as if she was going to say something but changes her mind or simply couldn't. Chloe look at Emily with teary eyes and shock. "No... That can't be. You're wrong. Wrong!"

"No, I'm not. Listen to me Chloe. I'm sorry. But before anything else I want to tell you that I'm not going to force myself into your life." Emily tried to explain as she saw Chloe's tears.

They heard the front door, open then close.

Chloe had her race in her hands as Emily was on the edge of her seat waiting for something.

The one thing that Emily was not expecting was what happened.

John Cooley came up and starred at Emily and then turned to a crying Chloe.

Emily's jaw had dropped at the very sight of John. Last time she saw him was when they looked for Matthew's murder.  
But what was he doing their? Did he all ready know?

**OK so i had to add him. I had to put in a new twist. I actually like him not like Hotch like but i think he is a nice person NOW after the incident with Matthew. But what do you think? Should he know? OK well thanks to all the reviews and please keep them coming since i need the motivation!**

**THUNDER BRAT (Teresa)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok sorry for the long, wait but i had this other idea burning in my head for a long time now and i finally decided to finally write that. I hope you enjoy and sorry if you didn't want John involved. Ok well i also had to say that i will be leaving on an emergency so i might not be able to update but i will be leaving until thursday so i wil try to update before and deffinitly after i get back not sure about before or during though. Well review and tell me what you think?**

"John?" was all Emily could ask  
John was just as confused as Emily, or far more.

Hotch on the other hand felt the urge to rip the guys head off. Hotch felt anger rushing in his veins, until he noticed Chloe.

She was getting up, and whipping her tears. She didn't look mad or disappointed; she looked lost, and confused.

John also turned his attention toward Chloe, who was begging to walk away.  
"Chloe?" both agents and John asked. As both Emily and Hotch stood up and turned to see Chloe.

"Just, let me talk to my dad. John go home." Chloe said calmly but not bothering to look back.

So Chloe did know John. Was all Emily could think of. So did she know? She took it well, but why?

Chloe steps were going up the some stairs when they heard louder footsteps they all turned. They saw Andrew, he was wearing the same thing, it was obvious that when he said he was going to take a shower, all he wanted was time alone. Andrew had red eyes; he had been either crying or holding it in.

Chloe ran Ito her father's arms. As they all saw Chloe, quietly sob into her father's shoulder. He whispered something into her ear and she quickly nodded.

It hurt Emily to see the pain she caused. It would have been different if she would have kept her. If she would simply not told her now. But she did.  
"John, go ask Roger, or someone else, what you need." Andrew called as he walked toward Emily, Hotch and John.  
"I... I just came to give you some papers. But... I... Emily?" John stuttered confused

"What?" asked Andrew taking the papers, from John, and throwing them on the sofa.

"Emily? What are you doing here?" asked John turning to Emily and away from Andrew.

"I... I'm... Chloe's mother." Emily stuttered.

"What?" yelled John, finally connecting the pieces. He understood why Chloe was crying, why Emily's boyfriend was glaring at him and why Emily seemed uncertain.

"Wait, how do you know her?" asked Chloe walking away from her father and turning her back to Emily, to look at John straight in the eye.

"I... I met her in Italy." John said noticing that Chloe was also starting to get thoughts.

"How long, ago?" asked Chloe coldly.  
"About... 15 to 16 years ago." John said

"So you knew! Is that why you asked my dad for a job? Is that why? Answer me!" Chloe screamed frustrated as angry tears rolled down her eyes.  
"I didn't know." John confessed, wondering how much her anger would grow once she knew that he was her father.

Emily felt as if things were just falling apart even more. John didn't know. He had no idea, yet he had contact with her. The only thing keeping Emily up was, Hotch. He had his arm around her waist to hold her up literally and emotionally.

John was confused even more. The thought of Chloe begin his daughter terrified him. He had known her for years. Of course only as his boss and friend's daughter. But know what? Was he supposed to see her differently?  
"Ahhh! You can go to hell, John Cooley!" Chloe screamed slapping John. After she slapped him Chloe ran, she ran outside but not in regret or fear, but in anger and confusion.

"You knew. Chloe is right go, to hell John and get out of my house." Andrew growled, standing in front of John.  
"Andrew, I... I dint know. How was I supposed to know? How was I supposed to know? I didn't even know if Emily had my so... A boy or girl."

"Your? Were you going to say 'my son'?" asked Andrew

John turned to see Emily in Hotch's arms. She looked much calmer. She had regained her self. She was looking at him with a burning anger.

"Answer me!" screamed Andrew and once John didn't answer he turned to Emily with pleading eyes and asked, "Is he Chloe's father?"

Emily took a deep breath and said, "Yes, John is Chloe's father. I don't think he knew though. I never told him the sex of the child."

Emily remembered how much that hurt her sometimes. The thought that her daughter's father never knew if he had a son or a daughter, would keep her up some nights. She had assumed that he found it some other way, when she saw him. But know he knew that it wasn't actually like that.

"I'm sorry. I... I can't. I don't deserve it." John said in the verge of tears  
The only time that Emily had seen him like that was when he almost died in the exorcism. She asked, "What, do you mean?"

"I can't. I hurt you. I hurt Matthew. In a way it's my fault that he is dead. If it weren't because I didn't 'man up' Matthew would have never relied on drugs. He wouldn't be dead. I hurt you. I made you go through this. Now... I don't deserve Chloe. I have seen her and gotten to know her. She is a great person. She doesn't derive someone like me. Let her think that he is her father." John finished off his sad speech pointing at Hotch.

"John." Emily said. She had never actually thought of involving John, but now he was blaming himself for so many things, that she also blamed herself for.

"No, leave it Emily; I know I don't deserve it. I'm sorry. Just forget I was here. If you don't want to tell her that he, is her father then tell her Matthew was. Tell her how he was there for you. How, he cared, how he loved her, that way you don't lie. He was a better father then I was. I just need to get away. If I stay I'm only going to hurt you and Chloe when I can't be what you both need. I'm sorry." John said as he walked away.  
Emily felt her heart break slightly. How was she supposed to react to that?

**OK John will not be involved any more maybe mentioned but not involved. thanks so much for reading but please review and tell me what you though and if you enjoyed it. Thanks!**

**THUNDER BRAT (Teresa)**


	17. Chapter 17

**OK so i know i took long but on the bright side i all ready started writing the next chapter so it should be up soon! Well please review and tell me what you think? Thank you to all who have reviewed and alerted/ favorite this story! It helps a lot thanks!**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! except the ones below!  
**

**OC's that will be mentioned from now on:**

**Chloe Sinclair - Emily's daughter**

**Damian Austin - Chloe's boyfriend**

**Evan Sinclair - Chloe's younger brother**

**Samantha (Sam) Anderson - Chloe's best friend**

**Andrew Sinclair - Chloe's father**

**So i own up to here the next are simply borrowed!  
**

Emily and Hotch had both sat back down in there seat. Andrew had sat down in front of them, as he had his head in his hands.

"Andrew?" asked Emily, needing to know that her daughter's father was not regarding letting her have contact with her daughter.

"I just... Why?" asked Andrew looking up as he asked 'how'

"Why?" Emily asked not understanding

"Why? Why give HER away?" Asked Andrew

"I couldn't keep her, I was fifteen... John wanted nothing to do with me... And her life would have been hell with me." Emily said sadly

"Emily." Hotch said not liking that Emily thought that of herself

"No... I get don't get me wrong, she's the best thing that has happened in my life. But why? Why not just... Not have her?" asked Andrew

"I couldn't do that. She wasn't responsible for what happened. I wanted... Want the best for her." Emily said.

Andrew nodded and said, "I believe you. Don't worry, she'll understand, just give her some time."

Emily nodded and then Andrew continued, "I'll bring you some pictures of her. If you want?"

Emily quickly said, "Of course thank you."

Andrew left up the stairs.

Emily knew that she needed to give Chloe time and was willing too, but it still had her on the edge. What I'd Chloe didn't come around? What if she wanted nothing to do with her?

Andrew came back down in a few minutes with a five huge photo albums.  
"Here, these are only some, there are many more. After your done ask someone to bring you more." Andrew said handing the albums to Emily and Hotch.

"Wait, where are you going?" Emily asked

Andrew gave Emily a sad smile and said, "I'm going to think a little. And give you time and privacy to see the pictures."

Emily nodded as Andrew walked away.  
Emily quickly opened an album and put it in between her and Hotch.

The first picture was of a baby girl, Chloe, around two months old, she was being held by a woman, with blue eyes and brown hair.

Emily could stop looking at it, she was so small.

Hotch could see how much Emily lived looking at those pictures. He knew that if everything went right, they would all be a family.

* * *

Damian sat with his back to a tree, and a crying Chloe, with her head on his thighs, as he tried to sooty her. He gently pushed her hair back as he gently whipped her tears.

Sam was lying down with her head near Damian's feet. She was looking up to the sky.

Chloe had asked them to go outside with her, and she told them what had happened.

"Hey, come on, stop crying, princess. It's okay. No matter what happens we'll be here." Damian tried to reassure Chloe. "Come on you never cry. Your always so strong, don't cry, it hurts to see you cry, come on Chloe."

Damian finished off by pulling Chloe up on too his chests he held her tightly in a sign of support.

Chloe knew that he was right. Crying was something that she hated doing, it showed weakness and she hated that. Last time she had cried was the first time she watched her brother suffer a seizure.

Chloe pulled herself away, and cleared her eyes as she said, "You're right. It just hurts, because a part of me knew it."

Sam stood up and said, "Then don't cry, either go kick some ass, or go and hug mommy."

Chloe chuckled, that was so Sam like. She hated all the mushy sentimental things, yet she can't hear the Titanic song because she wants to cry. Damian on the other had really didn't appreciate her comments and gave her a glare. That was also a reason why, Damian and Sam would never be friends. They were just acquaintances sometimes they wouldn't even greet each other.

"What are you looking at?" asked Sam with an attitude towards Damian

"At you, you..." Damian began annoyed.  
"Would both of you shut up, and TRY to get along?" asked Chloe finally calmer

"It's him; the quarterback thinks his all badass." Sam said looking at a glaring Damian.

"Look who's talking..." Damian said before Sam cut him off.

"You, duh!"

"When will both of you get along? You're both acting like babies." Chloe said still thinking about everything that was going on.

"Hey at least you know that he'll NEVER cheat on you with me, because if he ever tries I'll cut off his..." Sam said, trying to make a point.  
"SAM!" Chloe cut her off with a chuckle.

Sam laughs and said, "I was going to say head."

"SAM" Chloe yelled laughing.

"Not that head, I mean the one with an ugly face, a cricked nose, puffed lips, and flea eyes." Sam said laughing even more

Both Chloe and Damian were both laughing now. "Sure you were. And I don't have flea eyes, or puffed lips, or a cricked nose and definitely not an ugly face, I have a Gucci model face and body." Damian said laughing

"You keep thinking that, quarterback." Sam said laughing then turned to see that Chloe was laughing nonstop with her squeaky laugh and said, "See, I'm the best person to have around in sad times."

"Whatever." Chloe said laughing.

Chloe knew that she was writing, the only people that would make her feel better were her friends and her brother. She loved having them around to make her laugh and forget about bad parts in her life.

* * *

Garcia had flown in the moment they told her that the case was over. She needed to meet her new BAU kid. She had even bought her a gold charm bracelet. She knew that she could by her more things but she needed to see her first.

Garcia had all ready reunited with the team who had all agreed to go meet up with Emily. They all wanted to meet Chloe but they also wanted to give Emily time.

The team was all ready on their way and were all ready making their way to the house from the gates.

"Oh my gosh, she is a princess." exclaimed Garcia as they saw Chloe laughing and two other kids laughing as well. "Who are the other kids?"

"That, baby girl is her boyfriend, or guy we'll all be keeping a close eye on, right, Rossi? Reid?" Morgan said looking towards Damian

"Right, if he ever makes a wrong move, they'll be four mad FBI agents, two furious FBI agents and one crazy computer analyst, after him." Rossi said completely serious.

They all knew that whatever happened they would always be protective of Chloe.

"And the other girl is...?" asked Garcia  
"Her best friend... Who happened to hit on Morgan?" Reid said causing Rossi, JJ and himself to laugh, and make Morgan smirk and Garcia smile at the thought that the girl hit on her chocolate god.

"Hey, at least it's not as bad as Chloe hitting on Hotch." Morgan defends himself as he parked the car closer so that they could talk to Chloe.

"Wait, what? My new princess hit on the boss man?" asked Garcia dying for the details.

"No! She just kind of flirted with him, then... Well... Hey but at least she didn't openly say it to Hotch. Not like Sam who said it to you." JJ protested in defense of Chloe.

The team all got out of the car after all they were dying to meet Chloe.

**Well i hope you all liked i want the team to talk to Chloe some. What did you think? Review and please tell me what you thought!**

**THUNDER BRAT (Teresa)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok it's up! YAY! Thank you to all who have read and reviewed! Thank you so much! And don's top reviewing people! I love the reviews! I just wanted to mention for safety reason *LOL* that Sam's character is based on a real person who happens to be my best friend/ thing Fernanda who loved last chapter because she got to mess with Damian. hahah well i hope you all enjoy and review!**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! Yes Fernanda i am yelling it out! She thinks it sound like I'm screaming it because it's in caps.**

"Hey, quarterback lay down!" Sam ordered

"Why?" asked Damian making a grossed out face

"Don't flatter yourself, quarterback." Sam said standing up.

Chloe had just stopped laughing, as much as she kept thinking of Emily and everything that had happened, she wanted to enjoy her friends for a while.

Damian listened to Sam as he; slowly pulled away from the tree he laid against, and laid completely on his back.

"Chloe! What would think if you saw me like this, on him?" Sam said as she began to sit on Damian.

Damian immediately grunted and tried to push a laughing Sam off of him.

Chloe turned to see Sam sitting on Damian's ribcage and Damian trying to push her off.

Chloe laughed she knew what Sam was doing, and she answered, "I would say; that you're trying to break his bruised ribs. Come on Sam, off!"

Sam laughed as she stood up. She looked down to see that Damian had his eyes tightly shut.  
"Are you crying? Oh my gosh! What a sissy!" a hysterically laughing Sam asked.

"No! You stupid... Thing. You sat on my ribs. Are you trying to finish me off, before the championship game?" Asked Damian as he slowly took his place, with his back to the tree and a hand on his waist.  
Chloe couldn't help but laugh. Sam was actually thinking about it.

Every time she laughed she felt so much better than she did when she first found out.

"Oh my gosh! You are gorgeous! Just like your mother. Come here, sweetie." Garcia screamed as she ran to embrace Chloe in a tight hug.

Chloe had no idea what was happening; one moment she was laughing at her best friend and the next she was in the arms of a blond headed women. Chloe couldn't really tell what was behind them, since

Garcia's hair was inherent face, but she could make out other people.

Chloe really didn't want to be rude, and push her away so she simply did nothing, she did push nor did she hug back.

Garcia noticed that Chloe's hands were to her sides and that she was standing still. Garcia then realized she hadn't ever actually spoken to her. Chloe had no idea who she was.

Garcia quickly let go of Chloe and looked at her. She couldn't believe how much she looked like Emily. Yeah she various traits that Emily didn't but she also had many that she did.

"I'm sorry, sweetie pie. I'm Penelope Garcia, you can call me, Garcia, Garcy, Pen, Penelope, PG, really whatever you want." Garcia said as she still couldn't look away from the mini Emily.

"Okay? Thank you... Penelope." Chloe asked still not sure who she was, she understood that she was a friend of her mother but wasn't sure who she was exactly.

"Sweetie, I work with your mo... Emily... Prentiss. I'm the technical analyst for the BAU." Garcia explained noticing Chloe's confusion.

Damian and Sam had both gotten up and were standing silently watching, as were the rest of the team.  
"Oh." Chloe said with a sad smile

"Well sweetie, you know the rest of the team, right?" Asked Garcia  
"Not really." confessed Chloe.  
"Well then let's fix that. This is my chocolate god, Derek Morgan. This is the boy genius, Spencer Reid. This is JJ, Jennifer Jerou. That is grandpa, David Rossi. And well you know the boss man... Actually I heard someone found him hot?" Garcia introduced the team, and then turned to Chloe.

Chloe immediately turned red as she remembered. Now that she thought about it, she found it wrong. She had thought that, the boyfriend to the mother she never knew she had was hot.

"Ahhww! It's okay. Baby, it's good, he is hot. Well he doesn't compare to my chocolate god, here, but you know." Garcia began, and then she turned to see Sam standing there just watching and said, "I heard you were hitting on, my man!"

As much as Sam was tough and aggressive, she was a totally shy person. She would never talk to new people she would wait until they talked to her or Chloe would talk to them.

Sam began to fidget she didn't know he had a girlfriend, worst she hadn't known that she would have ever seen him again.

"Hey, baby girl you're scaring her." Morgan said as he chuckled.

He and Garcia always flirted and he knew that she was just joking, and trying to gain confidence.

"Listen to me! Derek Morgan is and will always be... A friend I admire. Relax sweetie, I find it adorable that you like him. He is hot isn't he?" Garcia started off totally serious then found her happy mojo again.  
Sam's eyes were wide open she really hadn't expected it to be a joke. She simply smiled and said, "That was NOT funny!"

Chloe and Damian both laughed they both knew that Sam was still confused over Garcia's 'joke'.

"Chloe... Chloe that name sounds so adorable. Oh yeah... Chloe, since when have you been dating this handsome young man here." Asked Garcia noticing that Damian was too serious. 'Ahhh! Serious men, like mother like daughter.' thought Garcia

"Umhh a while now." Chloe said still not completely confident

"You seem confused. We get it, we just want to help." Rossi said speaking up

Damian noticed that Chloe was starting to feel uncomfortable and immediately walked up to her and placed his arms around her waist in a sign of support. The team noticed that Damian really did care about Chloe and they were glad that she had somebody but they also noticed that Chloe really didn't want to touch the subject.

"Chloe, your mo… Emily really wants the best for you… she has wanted it since the day you were born." JJ said reaching out and placing her hands on Chloe's elbows as she was leaned against Damian who still had his left arm around her waist.

"I know… I get it… everybody has reasons, and problems… I just… I don't know what am I supposed to do? A part of me wants to run in there and hug her and tell her how much I have wanted my mother to be in my life… my mother died when I was young … but then, the other part of me wants to go in there and tell her that I have my family and I don't need her." Chloe said holding in her tears.

Damian felt that Chloe was trying to hold her tears in, and gently caressed her hair in support.

Sam also noticed that Chloe wanted to cry, as much as she hated all the 'mushy gushy crap', like she called it, she hated it when Chloe cried. Chloe after all was her best friend and if any one made her cry they paid for it of course unless it was her who made her cried. So she quickly decided to lighten things up, her way, " You could always go, yell at her, you know get all the anger out, then run into mommies arms and hug her tight that way you get best of both words."

Damian turned to Sam and gave her a venom glare towards Sam and said, "Can you act mature, Hannah Montana!"

"NEVER compare me to that fake blond! And I am I'm saying my most mature comment!" Sam defended with a contour glare.

"Both of you shut it. And don't why do you have insult Hannah Montana? You, what did she ever do to deserve getting compared to Sam?" Chloe said shutting both of them up, then making both Sam and Damian crack up

"Well, you know now that I think about it. And I'm serious don't be dramatic… Chloe get your butt in there and either hug her or tell her to get lost." Sam said

"For the first and last time, I agree with the thing. Chloe I say you go in there. You hate it when people tell you what to do so you do what feels right." Damian said encouraging her

"There right Chloe. Emily will never do something, you aren't all for. If you don't want to see her, she will understand it would hurt her but she would understand and if you want to know her she will be so happy and trust us she will love it." Rossi said trying to help convince.

Emily and Hotch were both still looking through the photo albums and Emily couldn't believe how much she loved looking at them. She was taking her time with each picture, her inner profiler, profiling everything in it and the mother loving every moment of it.

"Hi?" asked a young and soft voice from behind, the couch that Emily and Hotch sat on.

Both Agents turned to see, young Evan standing there with his big blue eyes filled with confusion.

Evan was short; he had short fluffy blond hair. He had big blue eyes and had a pale white skin color.

Emily smiled he was adorable and in a way reminded her of Jack. She answered, "Hi."

Evan smiled, as the confusion was still there, but he wasn't as shy any more. He slowly and silently made his way over to the seat that was occupied before, and sat down. He then looked at both Agents who were looking at him and he quietly asked, "Why are you looking at my sisters pictures?"

Emily was frozen, what she was supposed to tell him, he was a little boy. And far worse she didn't want to upset him. He just had his eyes on Emily and Hotch waiting for an answer.

**Yeah i know it wasn't up as soon as possible but i wanted to make it longer. Next chapter will be the talk. (NO FERNANDA! not that talk!) So if you have any thoughts tell me! Please and thanks! Remember to review!**

**THUNDER BRAT (Teresa)**


	19. Chapter 19

**OK i am very sorry it took me this long to update. I know and I apoligize. In defense i have other stories _hint hint_. Hahah OK it's here and thank you too all the reviews. They mean so much. I just wanted too say; Whoever gets to be my first 100 reviewer gets a chapter dedicated to them and the chapter can include something they want. (More Sam? More Damian? More Chloe? More Hotch? More team? More...) So come on people i only need 6 more. come on people. Please and thanks! I'm just so exited that i might get to 100. Well Enjoy.**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! Except, Chloe, Damian, Andrew, and Evan oh and Sam.**

_Evan smiled, as the confusion was still there, but he wasn't as shy any more. He slowly and silently made his way over to the seat that was occupied before, and sat down. He then looked at both Agents who were looking at him and he quietly asked, "Why are you looking at my sisters pictures?"_

_Emily was frozen, what she was supposed to tell him, he was a little boy. And far worse she didn't want to upset him. He just had his eyes on Emily and Hotch waiting for an answer._

Emily and Hotch both smiled at the innocent young boy looking at both of them. Evan was still sitting in the seat he was simply waiting for his answer.

"We're just seeing how adorable your sister was and how adorable you are." Hotch said smiling at the little boy.

"She still is." Evan said smiling

"What?" asked Emily Confused?

"She still is. She is still adorable." Evan said smiling lightly.

Both Emily and Hotch understood. They both laughed, not just at the young boy's words but also at the fact that he noticed that. He would make a great lawyer. Both agents thought.

"Well, I'm going to go. Bye." Evan said standing up and then walking away silently

"How cute." Said Emily as he walked away.

Hotch laughed as Emily smiled, then continued to look over the pictures.

They were on their last album when they reached an interesting picture. Not that they all hadn't interested Emily, but that one was one of Chloe closer to her current age.

It was a picture, of Chloe on a stage. Chloe was close to the stand and it seemed she had just ended a speech. She was wearing a typical, blue, gown with a cap.

"That was on our eighth grade graduation." Chloe said silently entering and taking a seat that had been occupied by so many before. Sam made her way over and sat next to Chloe. Being no more room on that couch, Damian stood behind Chloe.

The rest of the team entered as well and occupied the couch where Emily and Hotch sat, and then some stood behind, Rossi, Morgan, and Reid.

Emily smiled, she could feel tears creeping up on her, but she quickly controlled herself. She nodded and asked, "Two years ago?"

Chloe smiled, it was quite awkward but she answered, "Yeah… I was the valedictorian for the middle school… Sam was runner up."

"Valedictorian and runner up that's impressive." Hotch commented

"Shhh! Just because I look dumb doesn't mean I am." Sam said looking offended.

"That's not what I meant. I just…" Hotch mumbled quickly

"Whatever… whatever. You called me dumb. I see how it is. You and I, Agent Hotchner, are no, no's." Sam said in a childish voice.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry. I bet you are very smart." Hotch insisted getting nervous that he might have really messed something up.

Damian and Chloe lost it there, they both started laughing, causing everyone to look at them. Soon Sam also busted out laughing. All three were laughing.

Soon the team understood. Sam had only been messing with the unit chief. If it would have been any of them who would have done it, he wouldn't have worried and he would have gotten mad for unprofessionalism but instead he was there smiling.

"Quick tip, Sam is the last person you want to take seriously. She is a mean, blunt, sarcastic dumb… thing." Damian said causing the team to smile and smirk.

"I would watch my mouth if I were you, quarterback, since you can't room." Sam said sending a glare.

Damian just ignored it and Chloe just laughed.

"Really she was just kidding." Chloe assured Hotch.

Hotch smiled, and so did Chloe.

Emily looked at Chloe and noticed that, yes there was pain and anger, but there was also sadness and understating in her face. Emily for the first time since, she told Chloe who she was, she felt she knew what she was thinking.

"So, you were valedictorian. That's nice. How are you doing in school now?" asked Emily smiling.

Chloe smiled and knew that she did want that women in her life. She had always missed her mother, now she would have that much desired mother figure. Even if she wouldn't refer to her as her mother, she knew she wanted to at least get to know her. Chloe admitted, "I'm a complete nerd. I actually took a lot of extra classes and I'm actually graduating early."

"Really? That's awesome. What are you going to do after, high School?" asked Emily.

"I'm going to Yale. Damian, Sam and I are all attending Yale next year." Chloe confessed

"Yeah, Agent Hotchner, see I am smart, huh you were calling me dumb." Sam said joking.

"You should go to Harvard, so much better." Hotch said mockingly as he knew that Emily had too attended Yale and he was a Harvard graduate. And after all Yale and Harvard are rival schools.

Damian smirked and said, "She was rejected from there."

"Who?" asked Morgan speaking up?

"Sam." Damian said chuckling

"I was not rejected, I was simply not accepted. Harvard sucks though. It's all about the Handsome Dans the school with the cutest Pit Bull ever." Sam said

"Lux et veritas." Chloe responded as both her and Sam high fived.

"What?" Asked JJ

"Light and Truth." Chloe, Sam, Damian, Emily, and Reid all answered simultaneously.

They all laughed. Chloe soon explained, "It's the motto of Yale."

"In what language?" asked Garcia?

"Latin." Answered Damian

"Did you go to Yale?" asked Chloe noticing Emily

"Yeah, so did Reid." Emily answered.

Sam gave Reid two thumbs up, which caused him to blush.

The room soon filled with silence, not the bad kind but the relaxing, understanding one.

"Hey, why don't we go get some fresh air?" Suggested Rossi

Everyone noticed Rossi's suggestion was to leave Emily and Chloe to talk. Both Damian and Hotch waited until everyone left and then both exited with a quick sign of support. Damian gently squeezing Chloe's shoulder, and Hotch rubbing Emily's back.

"There not so subtle as they think." Emily said smiling

Chloe smiled and nodded.

"He really cares about you." Emily said remembering Damian.

Chloe smiled and said, "He does and the feeling is mutual."

"Is he your first… boyfriend." Emily said feeling awkward

Chloe smiled and chuckled and said, "Yeah."

The room soon filled with silence after that.

Emily really didn't want to touch a subject that might be still too fresh, but she also didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry." Chloe murmured

"For what?" asked Emily not understanding

"For saying what I did. Especially to John, he didn't deserve that. He has been so nice, since I met him." Chloe apologized

"I should be the one apologizing. Chloe, I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I just wanted… want the best for you. Even if I wasn't part of your life… even if I'm still not part of your life." Emily said getting closer and sitting in the seat to the right of Chloe.

"I understand. I do. And I guess I all ready knew I just had it confirmed by you… I'm going to be honest. I don't think I can call you mom or think of you as my mother now or any time _soon_, but that doesn't mean it will be like that forever. And I would like to get to know you. As a friend… well if that's all right with you." Chloe said being honest.

Emily smiled, that was much more than she had expected. And she was glad. "Of course it's all right. Listen I'm not going to do something or be someone you don't want me to be."

"Thank you." Chloe murmured

Emily had the courage to gently pull Chloe into a hug. Chloe at first did not react but soon she hugged her back. They hugged like that for a few minutes. They both need to make up for the missing time.

**So what did you think? Did you like it? I wanted some humor and some emotion. There will be a continuing part to this conversation, that will be a little bit more serious. So please review! Thanks**

**THUNDER BRAT (Teesa)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok i am so so sorry for the long wait. i have barely had time. I'm sorry but here it is and i hope you all like it. And i want to thank evryone who reviwed it mans so much to get to 100 reviews thanks so much. And my 100 reviewer was anonymous but i will be dedicating the chapter too _csiluver99 _for her all the reviews she left so she could be 100 reviewer. Well Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!  
**

_Emily had the courage to gently pull Chloe into a hug. Chloe at first did not react but soon she hugged her back. They hugged like that for a few minutes. They both need to make up for the missing time._

They stayed like that for a while, neither wanting to break the new bond they felt, but both wanted to talk about it more.

Once they both pulled away, Emily said, "I understand and know that you can't think of me as your mother from one day to another. And I am totally okay with that, just know that I really do care about you and I'm here."

"Thank you. And I do understand I just want to say something right now, I would love to get to know you and be friends… but I don't know exactly how it will all work out." Chloe said quietly

Emily smiled, she knew that at least know she had the opportunity to get to know her. Emily nodded and smiled even wider as she asked, "Know, why don't you tell me about yourself? Or do you want to know… anything?"

"I… I do have some questions but… today has been crazy. I just… I… can this all wait? I mean just until tomorrow. Tomorrow is a Saturday… why don't we just go out tomorrow all of us and we get to know each other. Just not today, please." Chloe said as much as she wanted to know so many things she had to wait she was tired after all they had left the hospital that day it was too much.

"Of course, I get it. And by 'we; you mean…?" Asked Emily with a smirk

Chloe chuckled and said "Your team… Sam… Damian… well if that's okay with you?"

"Of Course and I'm sure the team would love to go out." Emily said smiling

"Thank you." Chloe said smiling up at Emily.

Emily took that as her cue and got up. She looked down at her watch and saw that it wasn't so early anymore and that it would be better for them all to get some rest. "Well, I'll call you in the morning and if you are up… and are ready we'll go."

"Wait you don't have my number?" Chloe said quickly

Emily chuckled, "It's okay, Garcia can find anybody's number. Bye Chloe. Have a good night's rest."

Chloe smiled and nodded. She watched quietly as Emily walked out. She couldn't wait; she was going to get the opportunity to go out with… her mother.

* * *

The team was all outside but all were on edge. They all wanted the best for Chloe and they all knew that Emily was the best for her, no doubt.

Morgan and Garcia were on the left side of the house. Garcia had her back to the wall and Morgan was in front of her holding her hands playfully.

"How do you think it's going?" Asked Garcia

"Just fine, baby girl, Em, wants the best for Chloe. Chloe will understand." Morgan said trying to hide his worry for Garcia's sake.

"Don't act though around me, Derek Morgan." Garcia complained, "You are just as worried as I am."

"I know, baby girl, I am worried. I know how much Emily wants this and how much she deserves to have Chloe understand." Morgan said reaching out and hugging Penelope

* * *

JJ and Rossi stood against the SUV.

"What do you think is happening?" asked JJ concerned

"There talking, hopefully." David Rossi answered still staring at the house as if he had X-Ray vision.

JJ grunted in response, she hoped for something better something that the great David Rossi could know.

"What do you think is happening?" asked Rossi

"I don't know. It's hard, how could you accept that you were given up and…" JJ said trailing off

"You don't think Emily did the right thing?" asked Rossi

JJ quickly answered, "NO, I know she did. I mean she did the best thing she could in that situation but… I wouldn't be able to… I would have been selfish and kept her… even if it weren't the best thing."

"So you think Emily was not selfish?" Rossi clarified

"Emily is the most unselfish person I know. She chose her daughters best interest over her own happiness… I would do anything for Henry but… I could never give him to someone else to raise… I couldn't live with that." JJ explained

Rossi nodded and both turned back to the house, just waiting to see who would come out.

* * *

Spencer stood on the right side of the house, thinking. What were the statistics that Emily would have found Chloe? On a case? So many statistics flew through the young geniuses mind.

"Hey!" Sam said coming up to Reid

"Hello." Reid answered

"How well do you know Emily Prentiss?" asked Sam taking a sit near Spencer's feet.

"Well, she has been working at the BAU for a while now and I've gotten to know her well." Reid answered

Sam seemed to think about it, and then asked, "Why didn't she ever look for Chloe?"

Spencer smiled and as awkward as he felt he to a seat next to Sam and said, "I don't know. But she is a great person. She's like a mother to me, or an older sister."

Sam smiled and said, "I just want Chloe too be happy."

* * *

Damian sat on one of the steps that lead to the door of the house, as Hotch stood with his back to the door. Both not wanting to leave but both not wanting to leave.

"So… you're Chloe's boyfriend?" asked Hotch trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

Damian nodded, and asked, "And you're Emily's?

Hotch nodded and decided that he needed to make it less awkward and said, "How do you think it's going?"

Damian said, "Good, Chloe will understand. She just needs time and patience, she can be stubborn but she's nice."

Hotch smiled lightly and said, "I don't doubt it. She looks like a sweet girl. You look like a good guy too. You didn't leave so that tells me you really do care."

Damian looked up at Hotch and smiled and said, "I guess we are both in the same place. We both care, and we'll wait to see the result."

Hotch nodded and smiled back. They both went back to silence, but not awkward silence anymore, but more of an understanding silence.

**OK i hope you liked it, there will be a lot more Emily / Chloe bonding but i hope you liked the teams thoughts in it all. Well review! And remeber what they say "**_Shadows of a thousand years rise again unseen, Voices whisper in the trees, "Tonight is Halloween!"_**"** by Dexter Kozen. **HAPPY HALLOWEEN! **


	21. Chapter 21

**OK i am sorry. i think i have said that a lot but i truly am and i will update this story before Sunday if everything goes how i hope it does. haha well i wanted to say _THANK YOU ALL SO SO SO SO MUCH! _I means a lot to get so many reviews and they make me so happy thank you. So please keep them coming. Oh reminds me i got a question, where are the names from, if they were from a show or people i know and well Chloe and Sam are from _Totally Spies _i do know a Sam though and Damian is from _The Vampire Diaries _i just changed it a little i think i know a Damian but not sure, and Andrew and Evan i don't know where those are from. hahah well No, none of the names are from people i know!**

**I wish but not happening, I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

Emily quietly walked out of the house. And on cue, eight con concerned faces turned to her. As soon as Sam and Damian saw that it was Emily and not Chloe they excused themselves and went in to the house to look for Chloe.

"Hey?" Hotch's voice was a complete question as he walked over to Emily.

Emily silently hugged Hotch; she just needed to feel his support with her. She needed to feel him and know that it would all be better.

"Em? How did it go?" asked JJ

Emily pulled away from Hotch and sarcastically said playing around, "Guys, can you stop trying to be subtle." Emily smiled and said, "Fine, let's go. We'll talk at the hotel."

As every team member had his own objection and concerned they all agreed after all to just stand outside was 'weird'. The team split evenly into two SUV's every member wanting to be with Emily so she could explain. But Emily made it clear she wasn't until they were all present. So they all rode in silence awaiting the explanations.

Once they reached the hotel they were staying at they all headed up to Emily and Hotch's room, they knew Emily would be more comfortable explaining.

Once they reached the room, Hotch opened the door and the team all stepped in and they all took seats around the room.

Penelope and Morgan sat on a couch on the far right, JJ and Rossi sat on the bed closest to a window. After all they were on a case and both Emily and Hotch know very well how to separate their personal and professional lives. And Reid was simply standing in front of the bed that Hotch and Emily were sitting on.

"So, Em? What happened?" asked Garcia

"Guys, I know you're all dying to know what happened because you all care. She told me she can't see me as her mother figure right now but she is willing to give me an opportunity to get to know her and that's all I ask for right now." Emily said smiling as Hotch held on to her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Ahhhww! I'm so happy for you princess and I'm happy I have a new little BAU kid even though she isn't so little anymore… reminds me I bought her a charm bracelet and I forgot to give it to her." Garcia said running up and hugging Emily.

By the time Garcia was done the rest of the team was standing up and all giving their best wishes and then their goodnights.

"Wait."Emily called out. "Chloe and I said we would hang out together tomorrow and she asked if you guys could come." Emily finished biting her lip waiting for an answer.

"Why, us?" asked Rossi, "And not her friends?"

"No, umhh her friends, and us." Emily said still hoping they would agree she didn't want to disappoint Chloe so soon.

"Emily, do you really think we would say 'no'. Of course if that's what you want, we'll be there." Rossi said speaking for the team.

Emily smiled and nodded.

Once the team left, and it was Hotch and Emily only, Hotch went over to Emily and put his arms around her waist and held her closely.

"Thank you for being here for me and caring so much." Emily said caressing his cheek.

"I love you, and you know that I will be here for you anytime you need me." Hotch said

"Thank you." Emily said smiling.

* * *

Sam and Damian both quickly excused themselves and went in to the house. Chloe was sitting in the same place that she had been sitting before and she was smiling down at the pictures that Emily had been seeing a while ago.

"Hey?" Damian asked as he took a seat next to Chloe

Chloe turned and smiled brightly, she quietly reached over and hugged Damian.

"Hey, I'm here too, you know your best friend." Sam said waving her hands around

Chloe smiled up at her best friend and gave her a hug too she knew how much Sam hated hugs and the fact that she was offering truly showed their friendship.

"So, are we going to see them again?" Sam asked once Chloe pulled away.

Chloe was smiling and nodded and said, "Yeah, tomorrow."

"I thought we were going to watch movies and scare ourselves till he cried." Sam whined pointing to Damian

"I wouldn't cry." Damian stated

"So we won't see you tomorrow?" asked Sam said ignoring Damian

"Actually, I was hoping you guys would come over because we said we were going to go out but I'm thinking of just staying over and watching something." Chloe said smiling

Sam smirked and said, "Of course watch a scary movie with some hot guys… and Damian, who would say no."

"Thank you." Chloe smiled and then turned to Damian and she knew that he was hurt and was probably going to fall asleep the moment he sat down, so Chloe said, "You should stay home, after all your hurt."

Damian smile and said, "Not happening, I'm coming and we'll watch a movie or something and you'll get to ask whatever you want."

Chloe nodded she loved that she was going to get the opportunity to spend and day with Emily and that if she needed her friends were going to be there.

**I know very short compared to other chapters but i needed to have a little h/p scene and set everything up for the next chapter! Hoped you like it and what movie do you think they should watch, it won't talk much about it just mention it a few times? Well review please!**

**THUNDER BRAT**


	22. Chapter 22

**So i know long time... well five days. Sorry i was really hoping on updating yesterday but it just couldn't get done. First another comment on the names though Chloe came from _Totally Spies _that name is not actually used their its Clover but i changed it since i was young to Chloe and i thought it was nice to use it here. OK enough of me and lets get to the story.**

**I wish but not happening... any time soon ;) , I DO NOT WON CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! Except Chloe, Damian, and Sam well Fernanda can have Sam.  
**

Emily woke up wrapped in Hotch's arms. Emily looked up and saw that he too was awake.

Hotch smiled his famous dimple simile and said, "Hey sleepy."

Emily smiled back at him and said, "Hey. What time is it?"

Hotch looked at his wrist watch and said, "It's about to be eight."

Emily imminently jumped up and said, "It's late, I said I would call her in the morning…"

"Relax, Emily… Em… Prentiss. Relax, if you call know you will most likely wake her up, remember she needs rest, maybe not as much as Damian but she too had a long day." Hotch said walking up to Emily and wrapping his arms around her, after he got her attention.

Emily nodded and said, "Your right. I just don't want to ruin this first opportunity I got."

Hotch smiled and said, "You won't, listen why; don't we call Jack, after we talk to him, you can call Chloe and see if she is ready to have us over."

Emily smiled and nodded. She loved how much Hotch care, and she knew that talking to that little boy would cheer her up even more and not just that it would get her mind out of everything.

Emily heard the cell phone ringing and knew that Hotch had put it on speed dial so that she could hear and talk to him too.

"Hello?" Jessica's voice out of Hotch's phone.

"Hey Jessica, its Aaron, is Jack up?" Hotch answered

"Yeah, he's just getting ready for school, I'll go get him." Jessica said nicely.

"Thank you." Hotch answered also being polite.

"Hello!" Jack exclaimed happily over the phone.

"Hi, buddy, how are you." Hotch said smiling up at Emily.

"Fine, I'm gettin weady for scwool, when are you comin home daddy… wers Emmy!" Jack said is his adorable little boy voice.

"I'm right here Jack, how are you sweetie?" Emily said taking a seat next to Hotch.

"Fine! Wen are you commin home?" asked Jack said is his little voice

"Soon, sweetie, well good luck at school and remember behave." Emily said in a motherly way.

"Yeah, buddy, we'll call later tonight, it's almost time to go to school. Bye Buddy." Hotch pitched in.

"Bye. Love You Daddy and Emmy I love you too." Jack said happily.

Once they closed the phone, Emily felt guilty; she was keeping that little boy from his father. Maybe Hotch should have gone home. Maybe the team should all go home. When was she leaving? The BAU provided two days recovery from any case this was how they were spending theirs but was that all the time she would spend their. Was she just going to call Chloe like she did Jack, when they were on cases? Was that all their relationship was going to be?

"What's wrong?" Hotch asked, he was really hoping that Jack would lighten up her mood but now she seemed depressed.

"Aaron, why don't you and the rest of the team fly back, I think I'll stay here a few more days." Emily said

Hotch looked at her dumbfounded and asked, "You don't want me here?" He didn't want her to feel pressured but he wanted to be with her through it all.

"Of course I do, but Jack needs you, the team needs to get back to DC soon and …" Emily said mumbling her reasons.

"Listen to me Emily, I do agree with you on that the team should leave but I am not leaving you to do this all alone, I'll leave if you don't want me here but not because of anything else." Hotch said pulling Emily in for a hug.

"Thank you, now I think I should call." Emily said getting back to her jittery self.

Hotch smirked at Emily's behavioral she was acting so different.

Emily walked along side to the balcony the room had, it wasn't that she didn't want Hotch to hear her conversation but she felt safer… better.

"Hello." Chloe answered the phone.

"Hey, Chloe, it's me… Emily. Did I wake you up?" Emily answered lost for words.

"Oh, Hi. No… I was awake for a while now. Are you guys coming?" Chloe asked equally nervous

"Yeah, what do you say in twenty minutes?" Emily asked.

"Umhh… yeah… perfect. I'll call Sam and Damien… it's still okay right?" Chloe asked.

"Of course… I'll see you then… bye." Emily said feeling like she sounded stupid.

"Bye." Chloe answered nicely and the call ended.

"I sounded so stupid." Emily yelled walking back into the run.

"Why?" Asked Hotch all ready coming out of the shower

"Did you really shower? That fast?" asked Emily

"Yes, unlike women men don't take half an hour long showers." Hotch said with a smirk

"Is that so…? All women do this? You are so sexist." Emily whined grabbing her cloths to take a quick shower too.

Hotch simply smiled and watched her go into the bathroom.

Once Emily was fully dressed and ready and so was Hotch they both headed downstairs, the team had all gotten ready and were meeting in the lobby.

"So where are we going?" asked Reid

"To the Sinclair's house, then I don't know?" asked Morgan

"Well… I don't either I guess were ever Chloe wants to go… or just stay home might be a good idea too."

"As long as we see our princess we're good right, Em?" Garcia smirked,

Emily smiled and nodded and with that the team split into two SUVs and all headed to the Sinclair house.

Chloe woke up and a part of her was happy, today she was going to get to know her mother better… her mother. That was something that sounded weird even thinking it. I guess she would get used to the idea. It just seemed so fast. Just yesterday she was at a hospital after being kidnapped and now she was spending her day with her mother. Nope still weird.

Chloe quickly got ready any moment Emily would call and as much as Chloe hated to admit it she did take a long time to get ready.

After getting ready just needing some extra touches, her phone rang; her dad had gotten her a new phone as a present and to replace the missing one.

After she hung up with Emily she was happy that she had gotten ready and that she was almost ready.

Chloe quickly texted Damian and he said he was all ready on his way.

Sam had spent the night, in one of her guest rooms, trying to be a nurse but Chloe was not a person that liked to be taken care of. And Sam was a person that fell asleep easily.

Sam came up to Chloe's room her hair looking like an afro and yawned and asked, "So… when are they coming?"

"In less than twenty minutes." Chloe said with a smile.

"WHAT?" Sam yelled she was still in her pajamas and her hair was a mess, she unlike Chloe didn't take long but she dint want to have everyone see her like that.

"Hurry and you'll make it." Chloe said.

"Damn it, I was going to ask you to watch cartoons with me." Sam said,

"Hey know that I think about it. Why aren't you at school?" Chloe asked

"Because… because… I wanted to take care of you… why aren't you?" Sam asked

"Because I still have today as a 'recover' day. " Chloe said with a grin

"Rub it in my face won't you." Sam said sarcastically, "Well I'm going to go run and change, before Morgan gets here."

"And the rest of the team and Damien." Chloe added with a smirk.

"Yeah them too." Sam said already down stairs.

But as soon as Chloe was going to walk down she heard the doorbell ring and walked up to answer it.

**So i was hoping to make it the actual day with mommy and team, but i decided against it after all what story could it be if it was just 'They arrived at Chloe's house.' haha well i thought this was better well tell me what you thought and the next should be up soon just can't exactly say when. Review**

**THUNDER BRAT  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**OK so i know that i haven't updated but i was saving this for today. Thanks to all who have reviewed and added as alert and favorites it mean a lot thank you. And i am so happy because i might get to 150 reviews if i do i will be so so happy that i will jump up and down all day, i promise. This chapter is for **_csiluver99 _**this was her idea and she got it for trying to be my hundred reviewer and the movie was also suggested by her.****  
**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I ALSO DO NOT OWN PARANORMAL ACTIVITY! There are no spoilers for the movie it is just mentioned.  
**

Chloe took a deep breath and opened the door.

On the other side of the door was the team, with Emily and Hotch in the front, all smiling.

Chloe smiled back, it wasn't the happiest smile but she smiled and said, "Come in." Chloe was wearing a form fitting pink long sleeve shirt, and a slim white sweater, she wore white skinny jeans and pink and white suede boots that reached below her knees.

The team all stepped in and awkward silence over took the group.

Chloe decided to be the one to break the silence and said, "Umhh… well if it's okay with everyone I thought we could stay home. And watch a movie. I'm not much for going out right now and I know Damian isn't either."

Emily smiled and said, "Of course… Do you have any movie in mind?"

Chloe hadn't thought of that; whenever she and her friends had a movie night they would pick a movie each then they picked from those.

But now they hadn't thought of a movie.

Chloe said, "I don't know I have a few movies I guess we can pick from there. Is there any kind of genre you prefer?"

"Scary." Morgan said

"Comedy." Garcia

"Crime/Mystery" Hotch

"Classics." Reid

"Suspense." Rossi

"Romance." JJ said

"Paranormal Activity it is." Sam said walking in. She was wearing a pearl color pull over hooded sweater and a black leather jacket, with bright blue pants and black leather boots that also reached her below her knees.

"How is Paranormal Activity all that?" asked Chloe feeling better that she wasn't alone anymore.

"Scary- some people actually consider it scary. Comedy- its funny… come on… you laughed. Crime/Mystery- it's a mystery and I guess the ghost commits 'crimes' breaking and entering is a crime. Classic- haven't you heard new is the new classic. Suspense- So people like they find it scary they find it suspenseful. Romance- the couple is dating that should be romantic." Sam explained her opinion on it all.

The team all smiled she had just altered everything. The team all quietly agreed to the movie it was the best and it really didn't matter.

"Okay I can't keep it in any longer. Where?" Garcia asked looking at Chloe and Sam

"What?" they asked

"Where? Where did you get those boots? I love them." Garcia shrieked

Sam and Chloe smiled and Chloe said, "There is a mall in San Francisco and they have the cutest shoes."

Garcia smiled and said, "I have to get me some. You don't mind not matching?" She looked at Sam

"Match? Like with clothes?" asked Sam

"Yeah." Garcia clarified

"No, I have a boyfriend don't I? Who do I have to impress?" Sam said bluntly

"Well I do care for matching and I can see that my princess you do too?" Garcia asked Chloe

Chloe smiled and said, "Yeah I have always liked matching."

They smiled and with that Chloe lead the way to what the team thought was another living room. Once they reached the doors and both doors were opened they saw a red hall way like at the theaters and as you went along was a theater with about twenty seats, but a screen larger than most walls.

The team all took a seat while Chloe went to set everything up.

The room was silent and then Morgan asked, "Where is your boyfriend?"

Sam noticed the question was for her and said, "He has rifle training."

Morgan nodded and said, "And Damian?"

Sam smirked and said, "Probably crawling his way here."

The team could hold in a chuckle at her comment but the team laughed when Chloe passes by and slapped the back of Sam's head.

"I was just saying. Is he going to drive? Cause if he is; damn poor car." Sam deafened herself

"No, Peruses was driving him." Chloe said

"My brother? He couldn't let him crawl?" asked Sam joking

The movie soon started and the team all took a seat closer to each other. And the lady that had opened the door yesterday came in with trays of food both snacks and breakfast.

Emily and Hotch sat to the right of Chloe and Hotch on the edge. To the left of Chloe was Sam who had Morgan and then Garcia to her left. In the seats in front of Garcia are Reid and then JJ and then Rossi.

Soon Damian showed up and was forced to take a seat next to Rossi.

The team were all silent, but all doing small profiling. They would profile how Chloe, Sam, Damian and each other were relaxing more and more as time went on.

Once in the movie there was a scene that some people would consider scary, the team wasn't actually frightened after all they had seen a ghost seemed like the best thing that could happen to them. But the one person that had acted tough and not afraid of the movie shrieked in horror; Sam.  
Morgan and Chloe, being the closest to Sam and her scream were the first to laugh. She had insisted on saying that the movie wasn't scary for her to be the only one scared.

Soon the movie ended and the team all couldn't stop laughing the one person that gotten scared was Sam.

Damian too had joined in the teasing they all had it was just too hard to pass up.

Once the team had eaten and enjoyed themselves a little more, they decided to head out, including Hotch. Soon Sam and Damian also agreed to head out.

They knew that Emily and Chloe still had a lot of questions to answer and they really dint want to keep waiting outside. They made arrangements for Emily to leave as soon as she was done.

**So i know it's shorter then usual but this was more of a fun chapter before the actual questions and everything serious. i think this story is coming to an end don't you? Well if you celebrate it then Happy Thanksgiving if you don't then happy day. and if you like shopping then Happy Black Friday haha and good luck to all Black Friday shoppers. Again don't forget to review. Thanks so much to all who have reviewed.**

**THUNDER BRAT  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**So i am so sorry i haven't been able to update as soon as a i usually know. But if you are reading any of my other stories you know i am starting finals this week and i have been going crazy studying. So i am sorry but updates will be slow, i will definitely update after this Saturday. And also if you are interested i have a new story coming out on December 16. Yes Fernanda your birthday present is almost up. Well thanks so for all the reviews and please keep them coming.**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! **

Chloe lead Emily to the leaving room where they were the day before and they both took their seats from the previous day.

Once Chloe sat down Emily looked at her and smiled.

Chloe and Emily were both nervous but Chloe decided to break to the silence and asked, "Can I ask you something?"

Emily smiled she remembered a smart ass comment she made to Reid once, when he phrased something like that, but to Chloe she simply said, "Of course anything."

Chloe took a deep breath and asked, "Who's my father?"

Emily tensed up, that was one thing she had prayed that Chloe wouldn't ask that but she had and she valued honesty too much to lie to her at the beginning of a relationship with her. She didn't want to jeopardize her part of the mother/daughter relationship. Emily took a deep breath and said, "John… John Cooley."

Chloe gasped and held her tears in. Not just had John known but he was her father. And she hadn't gotten to know him as something more than her father's friend and worker.

"Chloe, listen John didn't know…" Emily began

"You never told him?" asked Chloe hurt evident in her voice.

"I did… I told him. But we were fifteen. We both didn't know what to do. And he… he wanted nothing to do with me." Emily confessed

Chloe felt her anger leave her body and she felt bad for getting angry. Emily saw Chloe relax a bit and continued, "Chloe, the only person I had to help was my best friend and in a way your godfather. He was fifteen too. We were all kids Chloe. And we made a mistake and we hurt each other and the last thing I wanted was to hurt you to."

Chloe looked up at the women that was know confessing what seemed to be the hardest part of her life to her. Chloe said, "Emily, I get it. You wanted me to have a good life. I do but… its just hard to picture you as my mother. My whole life I have grown up believing her to be my mother. Her to be the women that gave me life and now…"

Emily smiled she completely understood she would have felt the same way but she said, "I know Chloe and get this straight. I am more than thankful to that women she loved you. And she will always be your mother. I will never try to replace her."

Chloe smiled and said, "Thank you. I have one more question."

"Go ahead." Emily said reaching over and holding Chloe's hand.

"Your parents… my grandparents. Where are they? Did they help you?" Chloe asked nervously.  
Emily looked down and then looked back up and said, "They knew. My father tried to convince my mother that the best for all of us would be that we kept you and they would help me care for you… But my mother couldn't allow her fifteen year old daughter be known as the girl that got knocked up. My mother, your grandmother, is an ambassador. She obviously couldn't let me ruin her career." Emily stopped for a moment and then continued.

"She had offered to adopt you so she could be a caring politic… I hated my life alongside her. She took everything that was once supposed to be pure form me. I couldn't… wouldn't let you have that life. And I can see that you have a better life, and I am more than happy to know that you have been happy in life."

Chloe smiled and got up, for the first time Emily felt Chloe's sincere affections. The hug was a hug that both mother and daughter needed.

Emily felt Chloe release her and Emily smiled and said, "So when are you and Damian going back to school?"

Chloe smiled and said, "I'm going back to school tomorrow and Damian is going back next week. Next Friday we both have an important game. Championship. Are you going to be here?"

Emily quickly answered, "I'm going to be here as long as you want me too."

Chloe seemed confused and said, "You can't do that. People need you. They need you to save them from men like… him." Chloe said referring to the UNSUB

"Chloe I won't be long but I need you to be comfortable again." Emily said

"Emily, I am comfortable. We are still going to be in contact right?" Chloe asked confused.

"Of course, but I want to make sure that you're okay. I don't want to go back to work and not have everything all right with you." Emily confessed

Emily needed to get everything straight with Chloe. She couldn't just go back to work and be a mother that just simply called whenever she missed her. Not that she would ever do that but she didn't want Chloe to think that.

"Emily." Chloe said calmly, "I know that you think that if you leave right now we won't know each other or we would just be acquaintances but I don't think that. I think you need to go to work and saving people from other people and then when you can you can come over and we could hang out. Be friends and I know that if I were ever to need you I could call you. I really don't want you to think I need you to be here every moment."

"You know you sound very mature for your age." Emily said

"I get that a lot." Chloe smiled

"To bad I didn't have that. So if I were to leave, hypothetically speaking, when do you think we could do this again?" Emily asked hoping to not be too pushy.

"Whenever you can. There is going to be a game like I said, if you were to come it… would mean a lot… but only if you can." Chloe said

Emily noticed that Chloe did want to have her there she vowed to herself that she would make it. Maybe Jack could even meet her that day. Emily smiled and said, "I will be there, just tell me when."

Chloe smiled and nodded, it seemed all the awkwardness had flown away. It was just a mother daughter talk now. It didn't feel like they just met each other.

"So you have a son?" asked Chloe

Emily checked to see if there were any hurt feelings in the question but she found none. Chloe seemed truly happy and curios. Emily smiled and said, "He's Aaron's son. But after a few months of being together he asked if he could call me 'mommy' and of course I said yes."

"His mom doesn't mind him calling you 'mommy'?" Chloe asked confused

"She passed away." Emily said quietly

"Oh, I'm sorry… But he's going to have great mother." Chloe said

Chloe's words rang in Emily's head, she thought she was a great mother. Her daughter called her a great mother. She felt as if she had never given Chloe away but the sad truth was she did. Emily wondered for a moment, would Chloe have been such a great girl with her as her mother.

"Thank you." Emily said

Chloe looked confused and asked, "For what?"

Emily smiled and instead of saying something just pulled her in for a hug. Emily now knew that no matter when she left or how far she would b, Chloe would be her daughter like she had been for the past fifteen years. Except now she would be able to call her and she would have another reason to do her job. Her daughter.

**So like i said i am so sorry for the slow updates but... school. Ahhh. I have to confess this is more than I ever though i would be able to write. Well thanks so much for reading and please review. O reminds me... i was thinking about two more chapters but is there anything you want to see before the story ends?**

**THUNDER BRAT**


	25. Chapter 25

**So i am very very very very sorry. For the long long very long wait. I have been very busy and i hope you are all still interested. I hope you all had a great holidays and all enjoyed yourselves. Well i guess you can think of it as this, you might have not had the time to read it before i know i have a long list on stories i have to catch up on so here it is. Well i really hope you all had a great year and hope you all have a even better year next year. **

Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters. **

**

* * *

**

Emily was on her way to the hotel the team was staying at. She had told Chloe that she would get the team to all head home and that she would too. She didn't want to leave but she knew that pressuring Chloe would be the worst thing possible.

So Emily rode to the hotel. She smiled at the thought of seeing Jack again. She had grown to love the little boy more and more every day. She saw just how strong he was. He had lost his mother and he was recovering. She needed to see him again. She needed to see him smile and see his happiness. She needed to know that everything was going to be okay.

Emily finally reached the hotel. She waited in the car for a moment. She needed to get everything in their place. Emily looked in the mirror and noticed that her makeup had ran a little she quickly fixed it she didn't even know when she had cried but she knew she had.

She got out of the car and walked into the hotel. As she was walking to her room she stopped. She stopped and looked at every room in the hall way thinking of their hosts.

Emily looked at the first door to the right, JJ; had been there for her since she could remember. She had been a great friend and accepted her even though she was replacing her other friend. She had supported her through Mathew's case. She had even tried to figure out more about why they had gotten kicked out.

She then turned to the next door, Rossi; He had become a father figure to her. He had been there when she needed someone. Everything about him had gotten her to confined in him.

She then smiled to the door next to that, Garcia; The brightest person. She would brighten anyone's day. She had been there for her when she needed some brightening up.

As her eyes crossed the hall she saw Morgan's room; he was the first person on the team she had ever said something personal too. Ever since then she had grown to see him as a brother.

Next to his room was Reid's; Spencer was the one she would say she had the most issues with. They had become friends right away but when his drug issues came up they had lost all feelings. She was glad that they had fixed it, she saw Reid as her son or her younger brother.

Next to all those rooms was Hotch; the man that she had fallen in love with. The man that had been an obstacle for her but now was her true love. The man she now knew was waiting for her. He was probably looking over files waiting for her to knock or call.

Emily smiled; they all were there for her. They all had their own problems to deal with and yet they were there waiting for her. They all cared enough to be there. She knew that they had all gotten asked the question of leaving individually and they had all chosen to stay. That meant a lot to her.

Emily knocked on the door. She quietly waited.

Hotch was looking over some files when he heard a knock on the door. Once he opened he saw Emily sating outside of it she gave him a tired smile and he moved out of the way to let her in.

Emily walked in looking around and she saw that he indeed have an open file.

"Hey." Emily said seating down on his bed.

"Sort of late for greetings." Hotch chuckled

Emily smiled at him and asked, "Are you ready to go home?"

"Why?" Hotch asked sitting next to Emily.

"I talked to Chloe, we agreed that I will be in touch but I'm not going to pressure her into anything right now. But I am really glad this all turned out like this. I know that no matter what happens from now on Chloe will know the truth and I finally know that I made the right choice." Emily smiled

"You did. And if that is how great of a girl Chloe is then I can't wait until we have our own kids." Hotch said reaching over and taking a seat next to Emily as he pressed his lips slowly and softly on Emily's.

"Ahww Agent Hotchner are we trying to say something?" Emily asked

"Yes we are…. Emily when I didn't know what was wrong I felt useless… Dave knew but I felt it hurt." Hotch confessed, "Then when we found Chloe and Damian and I saw that look in your face… I knew that you were… are the only women I could feel this way for. I don't feel pity or sympathy for you. I praise you for that must have been something horribly hard for you. Yet you didn't let it ruin you. You let it make you stronger and only that. What I am saying is that, after everything I want us to move our relationship somewhere more serious."

"What exactly are you saying Aaron?" Emily asked nervous as to what she imagined.

Hotch took a deep breath and said, "You have made it very, _very, _clear as to your dislike of marriage. So I am not going to ask you to marry me… technically. I want you and I to tell jack exactly what you and I are. I want you and I to move in together. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Emily."

Emily playfully punched Hotch on his shoulder.

"Ouch, what was that for?" asked Aaron

"For being so nice… for being you. I love you. And yes I'll live with you, yes we'll talk to Jack and I want to be with you forever too." Emily said reaching over and kissing Hotch.

After having to relive everything she was finally going to be able to have something real something she wasn't going to let go. Not for anything in the world. Not her now forming relationship with her daughter and not her relationship with Aaron Hotchner. This was hers and she was theirs.

**Well i hope you liked it and i hope it was worth the wait. So is there anything you guys want to see before the story ends? i was thinking one more episode and then an epilogue, or just an epilogue? Well again i wish you all the bets and i hope you all had great holidays.**

**THUNDER BRAT  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**So i am very sorry for the long wait but this was a hard chapter i think that since i know what I'm doing next I'll have it up sooner. But thanks so much to **_TML_** who gave me the idea of Chloe and Jack meeting. But i am thinking that the ending is near. Maybe two more chapter and an epilogue or one more and an epilogue i don't know yet. But thanks so much for all the reviews, alerts and favoring please keep them coming and enjoy. Oh before anything, everything in italics is in a sort of flashback.  
**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters. I wish i did.

* * *

**

**3 Weeks Later**

The team had flown back to DC a few days later. They had all adjusted to the idea of Emily having a daughter especially Hotch, Emily and Jack.

Hotch and Emily had decided that it was best for Jack t know some of the story. Starting with Emily having a daughter, Chloe. Though he was too young to know why she had to live away from her and why they didn't know each other very much, Jack understood and was happy about it.

_They had been home for about two full days. Emily and Hotch had decided that it was for the best to tell Jack since both profilers wanted to have Chloe maybe come over some time. They both knew that it would be good thing for Emily to have her daughter close and maybe even get to go out with her._

_They were in the living room standing against the door frame, as Jack played happily with his toy cars._

"_Jack, buddy. We want to talk to you about something." Hotch called out nicely. "Come sit on the couch."_

_Jack looked up to the parent figures he had and smiled._

_Emily knew that even if Jack wasn't her own flesh and blood he cared about her as a mother. So he deserved to hear it from her. "Jack, sweetie, I wanted you to know something. I… I have a daughter."_

_Jack looked up to Emily and then up to Hotch with a confused look on his face. Then he asked Emily, "You're a mommy?"_

_Emily smiled at the little boy and said, "Yeah sweetie I am."_

_Jack seemed disappointed and quickly lowered his head and his little body started shaking as he sobbed quietly. Both Hotch and Emily were definitely not expecting anything like that to happen. Hotch quickly wrapped his arm around his son and held him tightly. Emily felt a stab of guilt she had made little Jack cry._

"_Jack, sweetie, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Emily asked soothing him._

_Jack pulled away from Hotch's embrace and looked at Emily with watery eyes and said, "I… I wanted… you… to… t-to be… m-my m-mo-mmy." Jack sobbed and when he finished he hid his head in Hotch's chest._

_Emily felt her heart break for the little boy in front of her as she said, "Baby, listen to me. No matter what happens I love you so much. If you want me to be your mommy I will be your mommy. But you will always have another mommy, Hailey. And Chloe will all ways be my daughter. But that will never change how much I love you baby."_

_Jack looked up from Hotch's chest and wiped his ears and asked, "Really?"_

"_Really." Both Hotch and Emily said as they both hugged Jack. That was a part of their family._

"_So when can I meet her?" asked Jack happy once again. It was such like him to bounce back soon_

_Emily and Hotch smiled and said, "Soon."_

Everything with Jack had gone great after that. They talked to him about how Chloe had a different daddy and that she had a little brother that was his age. That had just given Jack much more of a curiosity. Now every day he asked if he could meet Chloe and Evan. That was what he asked as soon as he woke up and before he went to sleep.

Emily and Hotch had discussed it and had decided that it would be a great idea to take Jack to meet Chloe and Evan. Emily had even passed the idea by Chloe which had gone great. She was anxious to meet Jack just like he was. Emily after asking Chloe about it had called Andrew he assured them, that he had not objections. He had said that as long as Chloe was fine with it, they were free to come and go as they pleased.

So Emily and Hotch were planning a trip in a week. Not just randomly but also because, Damian and Chloe had a game and Emily really wanted to see her daughter cheer. And of course how could they forget, also see Sam. Emily had even talked to Sam a few times. Emily found Sam a great friend she was a bit strange but she was nice… to Chloe at least. She found it funny how mean Sam was to Damien.

_Emily had just gotten back from consulting with a local case. It might have been local and only consulting but now every case was hitting her harder personally. The team had been split to work in two different cases since neither were actually working it, just consulting in them, so Emily and Hotch had been away from each other all day._

_Emily had been calling Chloe once every second day. She had just called her yesterday so he knew that if she called it would seem odd but at that point all she needed was to know her daughter was fine and safe were she had been for the past fifteen years._

_Emily pulled out her phone and dialed Chloe's number. _

"_Hello?" answered Chloe._

"_Hi… Chloe. How are you?" Emily asked probably sounding a bit nervous._

"_Fine. Is everything all right, Emily?" Chloe asked_

"_Umhh, yeah. Just got back from a case… sort of. Just wanted to make sure you were okay. So what are you doing?" Emily asked feeling much better._

"_Oh… well I'm fine don't worry. Nothing really just here watching TV with Sam." Chloe said_

"_What are you guys watching?" Emily asked hoping to lighten her own mood at least until Hotch came home._

"_Some old show called Dharma and Greg. Have you ever seen it?" Chloe asked_

"_No, sorry. I really don't have time to watch TV what is it about?" Emily asked_

"_I don't really know. We were watching music videos but we got bored. Now were checking guys out. Do you know there's a guy on the show that looks like Hotch?" Chloe asked with a laugh_

_Emily smiled maybe having a teenager wasn't as bad as some parents expected, she sure lightened her mood. Emily smiled and answered, "Really? Even the serious face?"_

_Chloe giggled and said, "All except that, this guy smiles a lot more and is way hornier.. .I'm guessing?… Umhhh… never mind… umhhh I don't know… umhh"_

_Emily started laughing at Chloe's embarrassment. She could bet anything that her daughter was blushing a bright red and by Sam's loud laughter she knew it was true. "Well I don't think I should answer that." Emily joked._

"_Yeah please don't, sorry... So how's Jack?" Chloe asked still obviously embarrassed_

"_Oh, his fine. Actually I wanted to ask you if you wanted to meet him, he really wants to meet you." Emily asked_

"_I would love too. Anytime Emily. Actually I wanted to invite you to the last football game this season. I'm going to cheer in it" Emily could hear Sam clear her throat and then Chloe added, "Sorry, we're going to cheer in it and Damian is playing."_

"_I would love to be there. When is it?" Emily asked_

"_Next Friday. It would be great if you could be there, and Hotch and Jack and… the team if they want." Chloe said happy._

"_I'll do everything I can to be there. Well it's 12:45 here so I should be getting some sleep and so should you." Emily said with a smile._

_Chloe laughed and said, "Okay. It's only 9:45 here but I'll keep the thought in mind. Thanks. Good night Emily."_

"_Night Emily." Sam called in the background._

"_Night Chloe, Sweet dreams. Night Sam." Emily called back before hanging up._

Emily had everything planned it had been three weeks since she last saw Chloe, even though she had lived without her for fifteen years, she missed her. The team all had agreed that it would be a great way to get back to routine or at least a new routine, because they all wanted to have some sort of contact with Chloe. Morgan, JJ and Rossi texted Chloe sometimes. Reid and Hotch sometimes talked to her while Emily called. Garcia sometimes called Chloe and Sam.

They all knew that having some sort of contact would give them a sense of normality with the whole situation. Emily loved that the team all liked having contact with Chloe that they all had gotten along and that for once Jack was going to meet Chloe.

* * *

**Well thanks so much for reading and please review and i hope you enjoyed it. I'm not very happy with the chapter but i think it was the best way i could do this. Thanks so much for reading!**

**THUNDER BRAT**


	27. Chapter 27

**Well yes it is me. Sorry for the long long **_long_ **wait i am so sorry. but i kind of got stuck on how to end this. I will be ending it after this chapter. Thanks so much for all the support and i am sorry for the long wait. Hopefully i'll update soon. i will be trying very hard to finish it up by this week but its also my Birthday so it might take a week. Well thanks so much to the people still reading and reviewing, it means a lot.**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters!**

* * *

The team all landed the day of the football game. They had everything planned out they would get there in time to watch the game and everything play out and then they would take Chloe, Sam, Damian and Evan out for dinner. That way Jack would get to meet Chloe and Evan which were the people he was expecting in meeting.

They were split up into two SUV's. Morgan, Garcia, JJ and Reid were in one as Rossi, Hotch, Jack and Emily were in another. They were all heading to the school that the kids attended; Milton Academy.

Once both SUV's parked they all got out of the car. The team all looked around. The school looked nothing like a school maybe a country club or something else but definitely not a school. And for the school to have some of the bets grades in the state, just made it even better.

"Are you ready to go Em?" asked Hotch who was wearing a thin pullover sweater and khaki pants.

"Of course." Emily said happily she was about to see her daughter after a few weeks. "How about you buddy?"

Jack looked up to Emily and happily nodded as he continued to walk forward. They all smiled and followed the youngster.

Once they all made it to the football fields they saw that school's luxury sure did not end there. The football field, besides being official size, had the bleachers where full sized leather chairs. The team could see that there were all ready people arriving and sitting.

"Eight tickets please." Hotch asked the clerk in a small cabin looking building by the entrance.

"Any ASB cards?" The young girl asked?

"No." Hotch answered

"That will be 96 dollars." The girl said handing eight papers through the glass dividing them.

Hotch got out his wallet and handed the girl a hundred dollar bill. The girl smiled and handed Hotch his change as she said, "Feel free to take some flyers they have the players, cheerleaders and band students names.

Hotch smiled and grabbed five flyers. He handed everyone a flyer and there tickets leaving him with only two tickets his and Jack's.

"Daddy?" Jack called from below still holding one of Hotch's hands and another of Emily's.

"Yeah buddy?" Hotch answered

"When are we meeting Chloe and Evan?" Jack asked

Morgan smiled from behind the loving family and said, "Come here kiddo. I'll tell you what, we'll see Evan very soon and then a little later Chloe?"

"Okay. Is Evan my bwother too?" Jack asked calmly.

Everyone stopped where they were and looked down at Jack who simply had a confused look on his face.

Emily kneeled down, so she could be as close to eye level as possible, so she could say, "Jack, listen buddy, we talked about this. Chloe is my daughter and as much I want to be your mommy and as much as I want to be Chloe's mommy, Chloe still doesn't feel okay with calling me mommy and I am not your real mommy so Chloe is only your…"

Hotch could feel Emily lose her sentence she had her relationship with Chloe as perfect as it could be after so long, and she knew that she wanted to be there Evan too. Knowing that the little boy would also grow up with a mother figure Emily wanted to be there for him maybe not as much as Jack and Chloe but she still wanted him to know her, and not just as his sister's mother. But here was Jack's innocent curiosity asking questions. Hotch took a deep breath and got on his knees on the other side of Jack and said, "Jack, that you can ask Chloe. What she wants you to be, but Evan will hopefully be your friend for now. But remember Chloe is still not very sure about many things okay?"

"Okay. But I want anotheow bwother okay?" Jack said trying to be as serious as possible, and looking at both Emily and Hotch as he pointed his little finger trying to prove a point.

Hotch and Emily both smiled and tried to hide their laughter as they both got up and said, "We'll work on that Jack."

They all headed up to the bleachers and took their seats just in time. A few seconds after taking their seats, the cheerleaders came running out.

They were all looking for Chloe… and of course Sam. The cheerleaders were ruining to the center of the filed still looking sassy and pretty. The girls were wearing white with purple mid thigh length skirts, and a purple with white corset looking shirt. The uniform top was long sleeved and made the girls look nice with the skirt.

Emily couldn't help but smile. That was her daughter… her daughter.

"Agents." Called Andrew Sinclair

The team looked to Andrew who was carrying Evan. They had saved two seats for him to occupy.

"Sorry I'm late." Andrew Said as he shook everyone's hand

"It's okay, it just started." Emily answered

"HI!" Jack said as Andrew extended his arm to him to.

"Well hello, little guy." Andrew said and turned to Evan and said, "Munchkin, say hi."

Evan nicely smile and also extended his hand to greet the team like his daddy had. Once he reached Jack he smiled wider and said, "Awe you Jack?"

"Yeah! Awe you Evan?" Jack asked smiling just as wide.

Evan happily smile and nodded.

The adults all laughed at the interest that the boys had taken in each other so soon. It was so adorable. Their refocused their attentions to the filed as the football team was making their way out.

The game ended with Milton Academy winning. 24 – 17. The team had cheered like nothing before. Reid and Garcia cheered as not really knowing what was happening. Rossi, JJ and Hotch played as real sport fans. Morgan as an ex player. And Emily and Andrew as proud parents. While the boys just sat there and each got out a toy car from their pockets.

Once the game was over they all waited for everyone else to leave, they were waiting for both Chloe, Sam and Damian.

And just as they were looking at the slowly emptying field, they saw Damian looking up and began walking over. Damian was wearing a simple white pull over hoodie and black pants and black vans.

He came up to the team and smiled. The bruises that were visible last time they saw him, where either completely covered or were gone, hopefully gone.

Now that Emily saw him with all those wounds, she saw that he was a handsome young man. He definitely looked older than Chloe, but that he was. He looked nice though and for his sake everyone hoped he was.

"Agents." Damian said as he greeted everyone. Once he reached Garcia he said, "And who might you be?"

"I am the goddess the FBI is lucky to have." Garcia said smiling and then added, "Penelope Garcia. And you… you're either one of the family or… the one we'll all destroy."

The team all smiled, not that they all hadn't planned on 'warning' him. Yet they all found it interesting that Penelope had done it first.

"I'll go with family." Damien said walking over to Jack who was next to Evan. "Hi, buddy, what's your name?"

"Jack Hotchnew." Jack said looking up at him and then saying, "Who awe you?"

"I'm Damian… I'm a friend of Chloe's." Damian said not really knowing if he could explain the whole girlfriend/boyfriend thing with a five year old.

"Daddy said, you wewre Chloe's boyfwiend." Jack accused as he got up and looked into Damien's face and said, "Daddy says we always have to pwotect ouw girwls. Don't be mean to my sistew ow else daddy and Uncle Morgan, Uncle Dave, me… and even Uncle Spencew will go aftew you."

Damien smiled at Jack and said, "Got it buddy. Don't worry I will be very nice to Chloe."

Damian then said 'hi' to Evan and they chatted as everyone waited for Chloe and Sam. Both came out running from around the bleachers and were laughing. The team saw and smiled they were all wondering if Chloe had gotten over everything that had happened. She had told them that she was going to talk to a professional and so was Damien and luckily they both seemed much better. Luckily they both got time to recover from everything the news and form the abduction.

"Emily." Sam called as she Emily all the team gathered waiting.

"Chloe." Emily said as Chloe rushed over and hugged her. They had hugged before but those hugs seemed awkward not that hug though. Chloe seemed so taken to Emily all ready and so was Emily.

"Sam." Emily said as Chloe pulled away. Emily gave Sam a quick hug.

As both Sam and Chloe walked with Emily closer to the team they all greeted each other. Chloe hugging everyone and when she got to Jack she smiled and the young boy rushed into her arms.

"Hey there buddy." Chloe said as she hugged Jack back.

"I always wanted a big sistew." Jack said

"Ahw, sweetie well I always wanted another brother." Chloe said hugging him. Chloe had, had time to think about everything with Jack. She had decided that everything was finally falling into place. She was glad she finally got to meet the little guy.

Sam came up behind Chloe and saw Hotch looking at her with his professional glare and just looked away but always came back to see him glaring at her.

Hotch wasn't trying to be mean but Emily had told him that Sam found him mean and way to serious and was 'In a way' scared of him. He just found it the best way to use his glare.

"Would you stop that." Sam said quietly and then added, "That is why you scare me."

The team all chuckled at the comment and headed out to a restaurant they had all agreed to go eat. They had decided that it would be a good idea to eat and hang out with Chloe. Emily had something she really wanted to ask her. And the whole team was going to be there for support. Even Sam and Damian knew what Emily wanted to ask. Jack was the one they were all keeping an eye on, not that they didn't trust him, it was just that kids had a tendency to say the most interesting things on their minds. That was why they were all entreating him.

But overall they all wanted to have a good day and spend some time with someone that was so important to one of their own. If one of them cared so much then they all did.

* * *

**So Hopefully that was worth the wait. I hope you all liked it and have been enjoying this story. Please review! Oh and i just recently got into making these, banners/ collages for my other stories, they still kinda suck but I'm improving and i was wondering if you guys would want one for this story? Well let me know.  
**

**THUNDER BRAT**


	28. Epilogue

So i know this took a while and i apoligize i hope you all like this. And the banner for this story is up on my profile the link is available. So thanks so much to all who read and specially reviewed i hope this was good enough for the long wait

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

**Just another Case?**

_**Epilogue**_

* * *

"_Making the Decision to have a child is momentous. It is to decide forever to have your heart walking around outside your body." By: Elizabeth Stone_

* * *

The team all arrived first at the restaurant they that they were eating at. It was a really nice looking place. It was very out there considering there were no other restaurants or buildings next to it, just the beach; that giving it the beautiful touch to it.

As they all got out of their car they saw Andrew and Evan, park in front of them. Evan and Jack had really hit it off, considering that they both were really naïve to everything.

As they once met up again they saw Damian driving the car that both Sam and Chloe came out of, as they parked it closer to the SUV's.

"So what are we doing out here? I'm starving!" Sam said flicking her fingers trying to get everyone to move.

"When aren't you hungry?" Damian asked

"When I'm around you… you make nauseous." Sam said

"God you're so dumb… why bother." Damian laughed as he pulled Chloe along him so they walked holding hands.

"Guys quick question, how did you guys meet?" JJ asked referring to Sam and Chloe.

"We were around five and we met in kindergarten." Chloe said, "Sam was the little girl with pig tails that loved to run around. And I was a little girl also with pigtails that loved to color and play on the tricycles."

Sam and Chloe both laughed and Sam said, "It's weird we don't really remember how we met just that it was there."

"Cute." Emily said, "And you guys have been best friends since then?"

"Yup." Both Sam and Chloe answered

Andrew came out and led them all too where they were sitting since he had all ready had reservations.

As they all took their seats they all gave there thanks to the waiter and all got comfortable in there seats.

The rest of the dinner went out perfect they talked about everything yet nothing. They talked about, Evan, Jack, about Emily and Hotch. JJ and her son, Henry. About everything but then as the dinner was ending the mood changed to something a bit more serious.

"Andrew…" Emily called but froze the moment everyone's eyes turned to her.

"Yes." Andrew politely answered

"I just had a question… but I think we can talk about it later." Emily answered

"It's all right anything you want to ask feel free to ask it." Andrew insisted

"What do you work as?" Emily asked deciding that she had to actually know more about him. She had known everything related to Chloe but not about him personally.

"I'm a worldwide investor. I own a few clothing lines, a few electronic brands and shoes lines, you name it. This has been a sort of family business. For a few years now." Andrew explained, "I understand Emily, you wanting to know more about me, don't worry I don't mind on the contrary it shows me dedication."

After some silence Sam decided to break it, "So… I like chicken?"

"Random!" Chloe called out laughing

"Well everything got quiet. And I got bored." Sam defended

"Before Sam starts singing or something, why don't you take Emily to see the beach a bit closer, Chloe?" Andrew said

Emily smiled as Chloe agreed and mother and daughter set off.

The day was actually warm, even though the beaches around there were usually winding and a bit chilly. The day showed complete opposition as the sun was shining and the waves were very minimal as the sun warmed the sand and their skin.

"So how has everything been going?" Emily asked

"Really good, I'm kinda glad that football season is over, because it means were done cheering too." Chloe said

"Since when have you been cheering?" Emily asked

"Since I was seven. It was so much fun… its still is but now it's more of completion and perfection, you know… high school." Chloe laughed

Emily couldn't help but look at her daughter, yes _her_ daughter. Chloe was so different then Emily had ever been. Chloe was nice, sweet and had a positive outlook on life and Emily had been everything opposite to that.

"I'm really glad." Emily smiled

Chloe laughed, "What? Why?"

"That your so… perfect." Emily admitted

Chloe smiled, "I'm not perfect… but thank you."

Emily smiled again and looked out onto the ocean and said, "Your perfect to me, perfect because your everything I wished I once was."

Chloe stopped and said, "Well then I think I got that from my mother… you're a great women Emily, and I'm glad to be your daughter."

Emily felt her eyes fill up with tears but not of pain or suffering but happiness. "Thank you." She said pulling her daughter into a loving hug.

Chloe and Emily continued to walk taking in the beauty of everything. The sun was now setting and the only light the illuminated them was that of the sunset.

"Chloe I really wanted to ask you something. But the choice is completely yours of course… don't worry if you don't agree. I completely understand. I really want you to want this not just do it because you feel you have to…." Emily rambled on

Chloe interrupted with a laugh and said, "Emily, your rambling."

Emily laughed and said, "Sorry… Chloe I wondering… you know how we talked about you spending some time in DC with Hotch, Jack and I…? Well I was wondering. Next week is vacation, want to spend it in DC with Hotch, Jack and I?"

Chloe smiled and genuinely said, "I loved to."

"Great." Emily said, "Aaron said you would… I guess I was just freaking myself out."

Chloe and Emily walked back to meet up with everyone. Only to find them all gone from the table and sitting on the sand watching s both Jack and Evan raced each other back and forward.

The rest of the evening was _perfect, _to say the least. Emily and Hotch stayed wrapped up in each other's arms the rest of the evening. Jack and Evan eventually got tired and both children fell asleep on the sand. Chloe and Damian went into the water for a while. Chloe eventually pulled Sam out to the water too. Andrew Watched as his daughter finally got the one thing his millions could not get her… a mother.

While Emily admired the daughter she had given birth to. The beautiful and brilliant daughter. And finally understood that she was never selfish she was a great mother even when she gave her away. That just made her sure that she was going to be a great mother to the new child… She just had to tell Hotch, Jack, and Chloe… everyone else could wait.

Her family was there with her. And she knew it would, if she had anything to say about it.

* * *

"_No matter what you've done for yourself or for humanity, if you can't look back on having given love and attention to your own family, what have you really accomplished?__" By: Elbert Hubbard_

* * *

_**The End!**__ (English)__  
__**Fin!**__ (Spanish and French)__  
__**IL finito!**__ (Italian)__  
__**Das Ende**__! (German)_

* * *

**So thanks so much and if you can please leave a review! And make sure to check out the banner.**_ THANKS TO ALL WHO READ THIS!_**  
**

**THUNDER BRAT**


End file.
